


Case of the Ex

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Alex/Vasquez, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kara is a gay disaster, Kara is oblivious, Language, Lucy Lane wants Kara not James, Mentions of Kara's crush on James, Past mentions of Lucy/James, Season/Series 01, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: Kara wanted to despise Lucy Lane, but she realized that she couldn't. What happens when the tables turn and Kara realizes that she wants Lucy and not James?Or What should have happened when Lucy and Kara met for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is a rare pair couple that was given to me on Cosmic Love. I am slowly working through the rare pairs. It's easier with SuperLane because they are already established, and I know their characterizations.
> 
> I borrowed the dialogue from 1x05.

Kara had a dilemma one that needed the expertise of her older sister, yes her sister sucked at relationships, but for this, she hoped that her sister could help her out. Kara entered the DEO a little worse for wear. She was crushed that James ex Lucy Lane, little sister of Lois Lane was in National City. Lucy had put a fly in Kara's ointment, and she was not okay with that. Her appearance in James office had sent her for a loop. James didn't mention that he used to date Lois Lane's little sister. Her life had become more complicated than a 1000 piece puzzle she wondered how Clark dealt with a romantic life and being Superman.

"You're looking a lot gloomier than usual. What's the matter?" Alex asked her sister as she fell into step beside her.

"Lucy Lane is what's the matter. She came all the way to National City to try and fix things with James." She replied glumly.

Alex wrapped an arm around her sister, "You don't know that, Kara. She could be coming by to visit with a friend. They're ex's; they can remain, friends," Alex had to think about this, "Sometimes or not. You like James and he more than likes you too; you have to show him that you are the better woman."

Kara scoffed, "She's gorgeous, she's smart...she smells nice. Hell, I want to date her." She mentioned offhandedly.

Alex tried to help her sister, "Well, was she out saving the world?"

Kara sighed, "She's a lawyer for the military, so, yes." She answered. 

Alex was scrambling for something, anything, "Oh. Well, can she fly?" She knew that is something Lucy couldn't do.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Kara sighed.

Alex was a little confused, "But if James broke up with her and then moved all the way out to National City, then why would he want to get back together with her?"

"He told me he broke up with her," Kara explained.

"No. No, no, don't talk to James about her. That is a first class one way ticket to the friend zone." Alex needed to put a stop to Kara's train before it ended up derailing.

Kara looked at Alex incredulously, "I am not in the friend zone." She denied.

"You've spent more time in the friend zone than the Phantom Zone. Okay? You're that girl. You always want to help, so you...listen to their girlfriend troubles, and..." Alex trailed off hoping that Kara would pick up on what she was saying.

"Instead of being the girlfriend, right." Kara finished Alex's sentence.

Alex stopped Kara, "Kara, you've had to pretend to be someone else for most of your life. But you don't have to hide with James. He knows your secret, and he likes you, besides what kind of idiot would choose Lucy Lane over Supergirl?" She tried to cheer her sister up or at least tried.

Kara's phone rang, "Hold that thought. I am needed at the office; I'll talk to you later. Thanks, Alex." She kissed Alex on the cheek before heading back to work.

Kara decided to stop by Noonan's and pick her up some lunch since she hadn't eaten since second breakfast. She went to the counter to order her food when she bumped into none other than Lucy Lane herself.

"Kara, right?" Lucy asked a little unsure.

"Yes, Hey!" Kara answered a little too excitedly.

Lucy didn't know what else to say, "Lucy Lane." She introduced herself again like a person who did not know how to act around the girl they had a crush on, or something.

Kara tried to be cool, "Yes, you are."

"You must really like the food here." Lucy tried to make small talk to try and break the awkwardness. "Well, I left my phone here yesterday, and I've been a little frazzled." She tried to engage Kara, but so far it was a big failure.

Kara was surprised by Lucy's confession, "You? Uh, you do not seem like the kind of person who gets frazzled." She grabbed her food and tried to make a run for it.

Lucy sighed, "Just because I look a certain way on the outside, everyone assumes it matches the way I feel on the inside." She felt like she was failing on all levels to engage Kara.

Kara grabbed plasticware and napkins, "Yeah, I get that." She really did.

"I wish Jimmy would." Lucy did not mean to bring him up.

"Right. Right, um...well my milkshakes are getting milkier, I should probably get going." Kara replied hurridly as she tried to leave. She needed an emergency to pop up or something to get her out of this hell.

Lucy had to try one more time, "Hey, Kara, can I ask you a question?" She asked a little more confidently.

Kara turned, "What question is that?" She asked.

"It's awkward, and I kind of don't want to hear the answer, but...is Jimmy seeing anyone?" Lucy cringed so hard at the question. She wanted to ask Kara if she was seeing anyone  _'fuck!'_

Kara was not expecting that question, "What? No. He just moved here."

"What about Supergirl?"

"Supergirl?" Kara questioned.

Lucy played with her phone, "I saw on the news. Jimmy by her side fighting Reactron. I'm just worried that he's gonna find her irresistible."

Kara chuckles this was the conversation that Alex had told her to avoid, but she could see the look of concern on Lucy's face, "No. Really?"

"Jimmy thinks my work came between us, but he's wrong. Maybe I should've appreciated him more, but the reason I prioritize work is because he prioritized... him." Lucy trailed off she didn't know why she was confiding this in Kara.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, "Superman?"

"No matter where we were or what we were doing, Jimmy took off the moment Superman called. And I couldn't complain, because of course, they were off saving people's lives. He says I left him, but... he left us first." Lucy didn't know why the dam had burst, but it did. It was something about Kara that made her want to spill her guts.

Kara sympathized with Lucy she really did, but that made her realize that she didn't stand a chance with James, "Lucy, I am sorry." She stammers out.

"And this hero wears a skirt. How am I ever going to compete with her?" Lucy finished her rant.

Kara gave Lucy a sympathetic smile, "You don't have to compete with her, Lucy. You're smart, you're beautiful, and kind of a badass...if James doesn't see how awesome you are, then that is his loss. Supergirl is not someone to compete with if anything she would at least want to be friends. I really gotta get going. I'll see you around, Lucy." She brushed past Lucy and walked out of the restaurant. Her heart really went out to Lucy, and for once she found herself liking Lucy instead of having a dislike of her.

Kara entered CatCo with her lunch and her milkshake that was now more milk than shake. Kara was met by Winn as soon as she stepped off the elevator.

"Where have you been? Cat has been on a tirade this morning; she made Lisa cry." Winn whispered as Kara got off the elevator.

Kara continued walking, "I had to take care of something and why is she on a tirade? She was fine when I left here this morning." She walked to her desk and put her lunch down.

"Her mother," Winn replied.

Kara's eyes widened, "That woman always brought out the worst in Cat. I gotta go in there and do some damage control." She told Winn.

"KIERAH! If I have to call your name one more time." Cat bellowed at the top of her lungs.

Kara ran into Cat's office, "You called me, Miss. Grant?" She asked calmly.

Cat turned around in her office chair, "Cancel all my appointments for the day. My mother had pissed me off for the second time today. I'm going home to spend time with Carter." She stood up from her desk.

"Right, Miss. Grant." Kara needed to get on this quick.

Cat stood beside Kara, "That does not mean that you can spend the rest of the day making moon eyes at James Olsen and his attractive girlfriend." She told her bluntly.

"I--I'm not making moon eyes at James or his attractive girlfriend, I mean Lucy." Kara laughed nervously.

Cat raised an eyebrow in Kara's direction, "I have eyes and ears everywhere, Kara. Whoever it is James or Lucy don't let them distract you from your purpose. I'm gone." She breezed out of her office.

Kara sighed and went to her desk to cancel all of Cat's appointments for the rest of the day, and possibly tomorrow. She knew how the woman got when she was in one of her moods, thanks to her bitch of a mother. Kara placed the calls and sent out emails to rearrange the meetings for another day. Here lunch and her milkshake were long forgotten as she saw James and Lucy enter the office. Kara sighed and tried to look busy and not paying attention to how cozy James and Lucy looked together.

"Looks like CatCo has a new golden couple. I guess not every Lane goes for a Super." Winn whispered as he sidled up to Kara's desk.

Kara scoffed, "They are not even that cute together." She tried not to think of Lucy and James together.

"Do I sense a little hostility there, Kara?" Winn asked it was no secret that Kara had a crush on James.

"No, there is no hostility. I want them to be happy together." Kara denied, even though she was thinking of flinging Lucy into the sun, "Don't you have work to do over there?" She pointed to Winn's desk.

Winn whistled, "Ru-ude!" He walked off and sat at his desk.

Kara went back to checking her emails and answering texts from Alex, who wanted to know how things were going. She told Alex that she would talk to her later it was too much to type in text. Kara got up to go to the bathroom when she encountered Lucy on her way out. She tried to turn around quickly, but she heard her name being called.

"Cripes!" Kara whispered under her breath, "Lucy, hi. You're leaving?"

Lucy shook her head, "Yeah, I have some things that I need to take care of, and I was also hoping to run into you at the same time." She answered.

"You were? Is there something wrong?" Kara asked wondering why Lucy would be looking for her.

"Are you busy tonight? I thought that maybe we could have dinner with each other. I'm new to National City, and I don't want to have James as my only friend, so what do you say?" Lucy asked in a hopeful tone.

Kara had plans with Alex, but she saw that Lucy probably needed someone to talk to, and Kara was never one to leave anyone out there on the own.

"Yeah. I mean...I don't see why we can't have dinner. I know what it's like to be new in the city." Kara chose to be friendly.

Lucy smiled, "Thank you, and don't worry; I'm not going to talk your ear off about James. I want to have a normal conversation that does not revolve around superheroes, military, etc. something normal." She requested.

"Yeah, of course. All of that is off limits, you know we can invite my sister along. I'm sure she would like to come with us as well." Kara suggested. It would be difficult for her to be around Lucy by herself.

"If you want to bring your sister, then you can. The more, the merrier." Lucy agreed, feeling a small pang of disappointment.

Kara saw Lucy's face fall, "You know what? We can invite my sister another time. Let's have dinner with just the two of us. Where do you want to meet?" She asked.

"We can have dinner at Noonan's your favorite place to eat," Lucy suggested.

Kara smiled, "Oh, let me give you my number so you can text me the time." She reached for Lucy's phone.

"Oh, yeah." She handed Kara her phone.

Kara's fingers brushed against Kara's, and she felt a slight tingle, "Okay, so here is my number." She put her number in Lucy's phone, and called hers, "Now I have yours." She haded Lucy back her phone.

Lucy smiled, "I do. I need to get going, but I'll text you later to let you know what time we should meet. I'll see you later." She started walking backwards.

Kara gave her a small wave and went towards the bathroom trying to figure out what the hell just happened. She accepted a dinner invite from Lucy, the ex-girlfriend of James Olsen, the same James Olsen that she was crushing on hardcore. Kara had an enlighting moment as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Did Lucy just ask me out on a date?" Kara asked herself but then brushed it off, "Nah. She is too caught up in James."

Kara decided that it wasn't that deep, and went to finish out her day before she had dinner with Lucy. She didn't understand how she came to befriend the ex of her current crush, but Alex would have a field day with this whole situation. Kara looked at it as a game of chess, Lucy moves, and she moves. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, but was Lucy really the enemy? Only time would tell for Kara.


	2. What's Dinner Between Two Women?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lucy have dinner and Kara freaks out a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for giving this fic some love. I can say that I don't know where this fic came from, but I am glad I wrote it. SuperLane is a ship near and dear to my heart it's the first Supergirl ship I got into when Lucy appeared. How could I not? They had great chemistry together (to me they did).
> 
> So yeah, thank you for that! I have no real direction for this story except to correct a few things *cough* make it gay.

Kara couldn’t believe that Lucy had asked her out for dinner. She had to make sure she didn’t step into some bizarro world. On what planet does your crushes ex ask you out for dinner. Maybe she was reading too much into it; they were two women going out to dinner, she and Alex went out to dinner all the time. Kara was usually calm, but now she was freaking out about dinner with Lucy. She sent a quick text to Alex asking her to come over and help her choose something to wear and to help her understand why Lucy would ask her out for dinner.

“I’m here; you can stop freaking out now.” Alex greeted Kara as she strolled into Kara’s apartment.

Kara jumped up, “I’m not freaking out. I am trying to figure out why Lucy would ask me out for dinner? I mean she wants to be friends, but we have nothing in common except for James.” She started pacing back and forth.

Alex tried her best not to laugh at her sister she has only seen her this flustered one time before, “Maybe she wants to be friends. You mentioned that she just got to National City and James is her only friend. Lucy could use more than James as a friend. Who knows? Go out to dinner make awkward small talk, and be done with it. It’s not like it’s a date or something.” She mentioned without much thought.

Kara’s eyes widened, “You think it’s a date? Why would she ask me out on a date?” She asked panicked.

“Maybe, Lucy finds you attractive. Maybe she wants to get to know you, and possibly date you. The possibilities are endless. You accepted the invitation, and now you have a date with Lucy Lane. I guess Clark isn’t the only super who is intrigued by a Lane.” Alex teased her sister.

“I am not like Clark. I don’t even like Lucy like that.” Kara protested.

“If I remember correctly you did say she’s beautiful, smart, and smells great. Hell, you would date her.” Alex parroted Kara’s words back to her.

Kara glared at Alex, “I hate you.”

“You love me. What are you going to wear on this date?” Alex asked.

Kara sighed, “It’s not a date, date just a date. We’re going to Noonan’s nothing special.” She answered Alex.

Alex walked over to Kara’s racks of clothes, “Nothing special.” She looked through the clothes and pulled out a blue shirt, and a black skirt, “Here, wear this.”

Kara looked at the clothes Alex picked out, “You want me to wear this?”

“When in doubt go with blue it’s your color.” Alex pushed the clothes in Kara’s hands.

Kara looked offended, “Fine. What are your plans tonight?” She asked.

“Vasquez and I are spending a quiet night in and ordering takeout. It’s not like as exciting as going out with Lucy Lane.” Alex teased she was having so much fun.

Kara pointed to the door, “Get out, Alex! You are horrible. I come to you with a crisis, and you make fun of me.” She pouted.

“Don’t be like that, Kara. You know I love you, and it’s not every day that you get asked out by a woman to dinner. Don’t read too much into it go and have a good time. You never know, Lucy could be as amazing as you think she is. I have to get going. Text me tonight and tell me what happened. I love you.” Alex hugged Kara and kissed her cheek.

Kara sighed, “I love you too.” She let Alex go and watched her sister leave. She looked at the shirt and skirt combo and rolled her eyes, leave it to Alex. Her phone chimed, and Kara went to answer it, and it was a text from Lucy telling her what time to be at Noonan’s. She looked at the clock and saw that it was five past seven.

Kara rushed to get dressed but took her time getting to the restaurant. She didn’t want to get there too early or seem over eager. So, Kara waited until 7:35 to meet Lucy at the entrance of the restaurant. Kara was not disappointed as she saw Lucy standing there in a different outfit from this morning. Gone was the white shirt it was replaced with a dark blue shirt sleeveless shirt. Kara had to admit that Lucy looked good in whatever she wears. She pulled herself together and rounded the corner.

“Kara, hey.” Lucy greeted her date for the night.

Kara gave Lucy a dazzling smile, “Hey, Lucy. Were you waiting long?” She asked trying to make small talk.

“I just got here a few minutes ago. You look nice tonight.” Lucy complimented Kara.

“You look nice tonight as well. Thank you for inviting me for dinner.” Kara thanks Lucy trying to be less awkward.

Lucy was nervous, “Thank you for accepting the invitation. Let’s go inside and get a table.” She opened the door for Kara.

Kara nodded politely and stepped inside of the restaurant and scanned the area to see if there was an open table. She found one near the window, “I see a table.” She pointed to a table in the corner.

“Good eye,” Lucy replied.

“Thanks,” Kara replied.

The couple sat down at the table, and a server came over and greeted them happily, “Hey, Kara! I was wondering when you were going to make an appearance.” The waitress named Violet addressed Kara.

Kara blushed, “Well, I was invited to dinner by Lucy so, I couldn’t say no.” She replied.

Violet smiled at Lucy, “It’s nice to meet you, Lucy. Can I get you two started with drinks?”

Lucy looked at the menu, “I would like a dirty martini to start. What about you, Kara?” She asked her dinner companion.

“I’ll have a glass of the house red wine.” Kara put her request in for her drink.

Violet smiled, “I’ll be back with your drinks in a moment.” She turned and walked away.

“You really do enjoy the food here. They know you by name.” Lucy teased.

Kara tried not to blush, “They have the best sticky buns ever. I come here every morning to have one before I get my usual latte, and a Cat’s coffee.” She answered honestly.

Lucy shifted towards Kara, “How long have you been working at CatCo as Cat’s assistant?” She wanted to learn a little more about Kara as a person.

“For about three years give or take. I want to be a reporter, but you have to start somewhere.” Kara answered, “So, how long are you planning to stay in National City?”

Lucy shrugged, “I’m really not sure, but hopefully I can make a life here but honestly, that depends.” She answered as practically as she could.

“I know we agreed not to talk about James, but how long were you two together?” Kara bit the bullet.

Lucy laughed nervously, “I want to say about three years or so. It’s funny that my sister is dating Superman, and I was dating Superman’s best friend.” She replied.

Kara laughed anxiously, “Yeah, how funny is that. What are you planning on doing while you’re here?” She wanted to figure out Lucy’s MO.

“I’m going to relax a little and enjoy my time as much as I can. My job is very demanding, but a little vacation never hurts anything.” Lucy answered.

Violet came back with their drinks and placed them on the table along with a basket of complimentary rolls, “Are you ready to order?” She asked pulling out her pad and pen.

Kara looked over the menu, “I would like the chicken fettuccini alfredo and a Caesar salad.” Usually, she would order more food, but she didn’t want to have Lucy think she was a weirdo.

Lucy looked over the menu, “I’ll have what she is having, and instead of the Caesar salad, I would like the house salad with the red wine vinaigrette.” She closed the menu and handed it, Violet.

Violet took both menus, “I’ll put your orders in, and you’ll get your food as quickly as possible.” She turned and walked away from the table.

Kara felt what humans called butterflies in her stomach as she was left alone again with Lucy. She reached for a roll and Lucy appeared to have the same idea because their fingers touched, and Kara pulled her hand back like she just touched fire, “I’m sorry, you can go ahead.” She blushed.

Lucy took the roll and split it in half, “We can share. There is nothing wrong with a little bread sharing between friends.” She handed the other piece to Kara.

Kara took the piece of bread, “There’s no harm in that.” There really wasn’t it was just bread.

“You mentioned earlier that you had a sister. Is she older than you?” Lucy dove back into her questions. She was totally not checking Kara out as she ate her bread.

Kara had to look at anywhere but Lucy the way she was eating a piece of bread should be a sin. How could Lucy Lane make eating bread look so sexy, “I have an older sister named Alex.”

“Are you two close? Lois and I don’t have the best relationship.” Lucy asked and gave a little bit of information on her relationship with Lois.

“We are extremely close that wasn’t always the case though in the beginning,” Kara answered.

Lucy nodded, “It’s good that you and your sister have that kind of relationship.”

Before Kara could say anything else their food arrived and they began to eat. So far Kara found Lucy to be a great company, and she could see them being friends. Lucy was every bit as charming as Kara thought she was and could see why James was in love with her. Hell, she may be a little in love with Lucy herself.

“I have to admit I am enjoying your company tonight, Lucy. You should come over to game night on Wednesday. Me, James, and Winn get together and play games and eat food. It would be nice to have even teams for a change.” Kara asked Lucy to come over. She didn’t know what possessed her, but she put it out there, and couldn’t take it back.

Lucy was flattered, “Game night? I want to come over for that. I will warn you that I am very competitive.”

“So am I. I think it will be fun to have another woman there. Alex is not really big on game night with Winn and James. Something about them being my friends.” Kara never really understood why Alex didn’t want to be around them.

“I’m game. Let me know the time and your address. I should be there if there are no other pressing issues that come up.” Lucy accepted the invitation.

Kara smiled, “Great! It’s a date. I mean, not a _date_ date but a game date.” She tried to correct herself.

Lucy tried not to laugh at how cute Kara was at this moment, “I get what you’re saying, Kara. It’s a game date.” She could see why James liked Kara.

Dinner was over, and they decided to get a dessert to share. Kara was never one to share her dessert with anyone but Alex. She decided that Lucy was her only exception to share her dessert with, and it didn’t have to do with the fact of how Lucy licked the fork either.

“Who is your female celebrity crush?” Lucy asked a simple question. It’s not like she is trying to feel out Kara or anything because that would be so wrong.

Kara felt like a deer caught in headlights she never really had a celebrity crush unless it was Justin Timberlake, but a female she hadn’t given it any thought, “She’s not a celebrity per se, but I would have to say, Cat Grant.”

“Cat Grant? Your boss?” Lucy asked in disbelief.

Kara shrugged, “Uh, yeah. How can you not? Who is yours?” She asked Lucy.

“It’s a toss-up between Zoe Saldana and Jessica Alba,” Lucy answered.

“They are beautiful women. You have excellent taste.” Kara agreed with Lucy’s crush choices.

Lucy smirked, “Of course I do.” She sassed.

Kara looked at her watch, “I didn’t realize how late it was. I guess it’s true what they say time flies when you are having fun.” She quipped.

“I’m having a good time too. We should do this again sometime.” Lucy suggested.

Kara smiled shyly, “I would like that. Next time it’s my treat.” She agreed.

“I’ll hold you to it.” Lucy was delighted.

Dinner was over, and Kara was a little disappointed that it ended so soon, but they were going to see each other game night. Kara knew that she had to do a flyover before heading home.

“Thank you for having dinner with me tonight, Kara. I enjoyed myself.” Lucy thanked Kara again. She did have a nice time with Kara. She was so bubbly, and down to earth, it’s impossible not to like her.

Kara smiled, “Thank you for having me. Remember, game night on Wednesday. I’ll text you my address and what time to be there. I have to get going. I’ll see you later.” She watched as Lucy walked away.

Kara shook her head and went around the corner to do a flyover and head home. She needed to clear her head and figure out what to do next. After an uneventful flyover, she decided to stop by Alex’s apartment. She flew into the window to see Alex and Vasquez on the couch watching television.

“Kara?! What the hell?! A little warning before you fly in here.” Alex was startled.

Kara looked sheepish, “Sorry, but I needed to talk to you tonight about my dinner with Lucy.” She told her sister.

“Lucy as in Lois’ little sister?” Vasquez asked from the couch.

Kara didn’t think twice about the other agent being there, “Yes, that Lucy. We had dinner tonight, and I had a good time. She’s funny and down to earth in a way. I mean, she is amazing.” She gushed.

Alex grinned, “You’re smitten with James’ ex.” She teased her sister.

“No, I am not. And Lucy's not just James’ ex or Lois little sister.” Kara denied and defended Lucy at the same time.

Vasquez smirked, “I don’t know she sounds a little smitten to me. It’s alright, Kara no one else will have to know.” She couldn’t help herself.

Kara pouted, “That’s mean. Anyway, dinner was wonderful. I got to know more about her, and the shirt she had on showed off her arms, and there was a little button undone that showed her necklace and what not. Did I mention that she was gorgeous?” She continued gushing about Lucy.

“Are you going to tell us about dinner or are you going to talk about Lucy?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head, “Sorry, right. Dinner was fine she’s a normal person we got to know each other outside of James. I invited her to game night on Wednesday with me, Winn and James. She accepted, so we have a fourth.”

“That’s good right?” Alex asked.

“That is so much better. I don’t have to be the only girl at game night anymore.” She answered quickly.

“There you go. Are you going to see Lucy again? I mean outside of game night?” Alex asked. She has only seen Kara smile like this where James was involved.

Kara bounced on the heels of her feet, “Yes! I told her that it was going to be my treat next time.”

“Looks like Kara has herself another date with one Lucy Lane.” Vasquez teased.

Kara crossed her arms, “Be serious. She is James’ ex isn’t there some law against being friends with a crushes ex?” She asked not too sure about earth relations.

Alex shrugged, “I don’t think so, but I told you to stop being that middle girl. You like James, you want to be with him. Then focus on that and not the distraction that is Lucy.” She tried to get through to Kara.

Kara sighed, “How is that possible? Did I tell you that she has eyes that shine like emeralds in the light? And Lucy smelled even better tonight than she did today. I mean, wow.”

“Kara, get off the Lucy train. Are you sure going out with Lucy is wise?” Alex wanted her sister to focus.

“They are hanging out as friends, Alex. I don’t see the harm in that,” Vasquez spoke up she didn’t see anything wrong with Kara and Lucy being friends.

Alex looked at Vasquez, “Did you not hear the part where Kara has a massive crush on James? It can be seen from space. Her becoming friends with Lucy will make things weird. You don’t date your friend’s ex.” She told Kara with finality.

Kara sighed, “There are so many rules here. I’m going to go home and let you and Vasquez get back to whatever it is that you two were doing.” She knitted her eyebrows together, “What were you two doing exactly?” She asked in genuine confusion.

“Nothing! Just watching movies, that’s all.” Alex answered quickly.

Kara looked at Vasquez, “Just watching movies?”

Vasquez nodded, “Just watching movies.” She replied.

Kara could tell they were lying because of their heart rate and their pulses racing, but she decided not to say anything. She was going to let Alex and Vasquez do whatever it is that they do best and worry about Lucy and James.

“I’ll see you later.” Kara flew out the window and headed home.

Kara was conflicted she liked Lucy and wanted to be friends with her, but then there is James and her gigantic crush on him. Her life was without complication, and now her life was filled with complication. Kara flew into her apartment and decided to deal with how she was feeling another day. She focused on the dinner that she had with Lucy and how much fun she had. Kara didn’t have many friends that were female, so she was happy to have a friend in Lucy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They had dinner and Kara invited Lucy to game night, but we'll see more before game night because Major Lane will be making an appearance in the next chapter :)
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~ xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron (NR) ;-)


	3. Anger It's The Other Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets Major Lane and Red Tornado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter I've remixed the actual episode and took out a lot to mainly focus on the Lucy and Kara of it all. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara entered CatCo at her usual time where she went to her desk and then went to Miss. Grant’s office to put her mail on the desk. She noticed that Winn was not around so she made her way to James office to talk to him. As soon as she entered his office the butterflies started to flutter in her stomach, but it was immediately replaced by guilt, because of Lucy. Kara tried not to focus on either emotion and talk to James like she normally would, they were friends after all.

“Hey, Kara. How was dinner with Lucy last night?” James asked, as he was looking over some pictures.

Kara laughed nervously to herself, “Dinner went well. Lucy is a great woman and she is pretty likable. What did she say about dinner?” She asked out of curiosity, and not in the, ‘I wanna know if your ex had a good time as much as I had’ type of way.

James couldn’t help but chuckle, “Lucy couldn’t stop talking about dinner with you last night. In my opinion, she had enjoyed it a lot more than she let on. It’s good that you two are getting along like you are.” He was happy that there was no animosity between Kara and Lucy considering, Lucy is his ex, and Kara is his crush.

“I also invited her to game night. I don’t know if she had mentioned that to you or not. Are you okay with her being there?” Kara asked nervously. She hoped that James was okay with it because she could not uninvite Lucy, that would make her suspicious.

James knitted his eyebrows together trying to figure out Kara’s angle, “I’m fine with her being there. I am glad that you have decided to include her; besides, it’s nice to have another member at game night.” He was all for the inclusion of Lucy.

Kara was about to answer when something needed her attention. She flew in the sky and saw two men in an act of road rage. Supergirl swooped in and stopped the two men from crashing into a school bus. The kids clapped and there was a slight scuffle that broke out, Kara was angry. Angry at those men for putting kids in danger, angry at pretty much everything in her life right now.

“You broke my nose.” The jerk in the silver car told Kara.

Kara tried to remain calm, “Watch were you’re going next time.”

The other guy walked around, “You totaled my freaking car!” He yelled angrily at the superhero.

“Before you totaled these kids,” Supergirl replied.

The guy in the red car approached Supergirl menacingly, “You better get out of my face you stupid…”

Kara didn’t know what happened next, but she had both guys on their knees and their hands in vice grips. She noticed her behavior and saw how the kids were reacting to her and she flew off to the DEO. When she entered into the facility J’onn was watching the news and he did not look happy.

“Road rage! What were you thinking?” Hank expressed his dismay in Supergirl.

Kara crossed her arms, “They were about to run over an entire soccer team! It’s always men who go crazy behind the wheel.” She replied.

Hank faced Supergirl, “You can’t lose control like that!” He told her.

Kara could feel her anger rising to the surface, “Those two idiots nearly killed people, and you're getting mad at me?” She couldn’t believe Hank was getting mad at her for saving those children.

Hank sighed, “That's the thing, Ms. Danvers, I am not mad. I am controlling my anger. I suggest you get into the habit.” He told Kara as plainly as he could.

Kara tried not to let her annoyance show and let Hank finish his thoughts because it was no use to try and defend herself.

Hank faced Kara, “You know, I once told you, there are people who fear your cousin. It’s not because he has god-like powers. It’s because of what he might do to him if he ever lost his temper.” He decided to give Supergirl a dose of truth.

Kara crossed her arms and scoffed at what Hank was telling her. They were not to be feared, they fought for truth, justice, and the American way. She was about to respond when Vasquez interrupted telling them that they should see a report on television, and it was Maxwell Lord condemning Supergirl. Kara didn’t say anything else and flew out of the DEO she did not have time for this.

Kara landed outside of Noonan’s and entered the restaurant. She saw James and Lucy whispering in the corner. Kara could feel herself getting angry, but she didn’t know if it was because of James having lunch with Lucy or because of her feelings for James, and Lucy standing in the way of that.

Lucy kissed James on the cheek and stopped to talk to Kara, “Oh, hey, Kara.” She greeted her friend.

Kara forced a smile, “Hi, Lucy. You and James having lunch.” She mentioned casually.

“Yes, my dad is in town, and he wants to have dinner with James and me. Thank you again for the invite to game night. I’m really looking forward to it.” Lucy told her honestly.

Kara’s smile was no longer forced, “Sure, yeah. Me too.”

“I have to get going my job never ends.” Lucy squeezed Kara on her arm before leaving.

Kara tried not to blush at the contact between her and Lucy. A contact that made her skin burn in a good way. She saw James approach her looking unhappy, “Is everything okay?”

James sighed, “Um, yeah…Lucy’s dad is in town. He’s uh, army like her but, uh…he and I don’t really get along.” He explained his relationship with Lucy’s dad.

Hearing James mention that Lucy’s dad didn’t like him it was interesting. Kara thought everyone got along with James, “Why not?” She asked.

James rubbed the back of his head, “Because I consort with aliens. He thinks that Superman is a threat to national security.” He answered.

Kara nodded, “Hmm.” She was tired of hearing about Kryptonians being a threat to national security. Their only mission was to help people; they were refugees from a planet that was destroyed.

“He’s Lucy’s dad so…” James trailed off.

Kara’s phone rang, “Hey, Alex. I’ll be right there.” She slipped her phone into her pocket, “I gotta get going. I’ll see you back at the office.”

Kara left James and headed back to CatCo where Alex was waiting for her, “Alex, what are you doing here?” She asked her sister.

Alex stood in front of Kara, “I need to talk about my dad.”

Kara sighed, “We’re going to find out about your dad. I promise. But uh as you can see…Today, um, right this very second...It’s just, not a good time.” She told her sister hesitantly.

Alex winced, “Actually, I came to talk to Winn.”

Kara took Winn and Alex to a conference room, and Kara could tell that Winn was uncomfortable by his reaction.

“Absolutely not! Are you out of your minds?!” Winn asked in outrage. There was no way that he was going to commit treason, not even for Kara.

Kara tried again, “Winn, we need your help.”

“To break into the DEO mainframe? Uh, that’s not help, that’s treason.” Winn stated.

“Winn.” Kara tried.

“No, no! No, okay. I’m sorry. Not even for you, Kara. For whom I would do anything…I no, I am not doing this!” Winn would do anything for Kara but again, committing treason is not up there.

Kara had to pull out the big guns, “It’s about her dad.”

Winn sighs, “It’s a dirty pool, Danvers. You know I have daddy issues.” He gave in with resignation.

Kara gave Winn all of the information and her phone chimed along with Alex’s.

“Henshaw’s calling.” Alex looked at her phone.

Kara looked at hers, “Yeah, me too.”

Kara and Alex left the building and landed outside of the DEO where they saw J’onn standing there while some man in a uniform approached them.

“General Lane. What can I do for army intelligence?” Hank asked gruffly.

“I need you to approve an immediate transfer. A member of your field unit to my command.” General Lane demanded.

Hank raised an eyebrow, “Really? And who would that be?” He asked as he already had an idea of who the general wanted.

“The lady in red.” General Lane stated.

Hank looked at Supergirl, “Technically, Supergirl does not work for this organization.” He told the general.

The general didn’t miss a beat, “If I had my way, then no one would. Your covert operations could be handled effectively with my special forces and without foreign assistance.”

Kara had enough of staying quiet and was curious as to why the general wanted her assistance, “Why do you need me?” She wanted to know what they needed her to do. Kara listened as the general explained to her, but she tuned him out when Lucy appeared in full military uniform looking like a whole meal.

“She has no choice,” Lucy stated as she approached the group.

Kara’s eyes nearly popped out of her head because Lucy was even hotter than before. She felt a low down tingle in her stomach and tried to ignore it, but it was hard when it seemed as if Lucy was checking her out.

“We have an executive order forcing you to apply. My legal attaché and my daughter, Major Lane.” General Lane introduced Lucy while handing Hank a folder with the orders.

Kara tuned everyone else out as she subtly tried to check Lucy out in her uniform. She shouldn’t think she was hot, but Kara couldn’t help herself.

“Unless you don’t think that you’re up to it.” General Lane challenged Supergirl. He had a natural dislike for aliens.

Kara was brought back to reality, “I’ll do it.” She crossed her arms and held her chin up high. Kara was going to prove to the general and Lucy that she was up to snuff.

Alex had remained silent during the whole exchange, but finally decided to speak up, “Supergirl, you don’t have to.” She tried to reason with her sister. Alex was not about to let Kara fight something she knew nothing about or if it would cause Kara harm.

Hank didn’t want Supergirl to take part of it either, “I agree with Agent Danvers.”

Kara looked from Lucy to the general, “What do you need me to do?” She asked.

“I need you to fight my robot.” General Lane stated.

A strange man with a tablet in his hand approached and Kara learned that his name was Dr. Morrow. The container door opened and a robot came to life. Kara ignored Dr. Morrow’s spiel about the robot. She was more focused on Lucy and what she looked like under her uniform. After the general and the rest of the army left Kara looked at J’onn and Alex, “Looks like I am fighting a robot.”

Alex pulled Kara to the side, “You know you don’t have to do this, Kara. You can still back out. You’re fighting a robot, Kara that may tax your powers if you use them.” She pointed out to Kara.

Kara sighed, “I don’t have to use my powers. You trained me to fight, and since you are the best…I can kick robot ass.” She stated proudly.

“I know you can. This doesn’t have anything to do with Lucy, does it? Are you trying to prove something to her?” Alex asked.

Kara tried not to smile, “No, this has nothing to do with Lucy. I need to show that I am a team player.” She explained why she was going to fight the android.

Alex gave Kara a knowing smile, “If you say so.”

Kara looked at her watch, “I gotta get back to the office before Cat decides to fire me.” She flew away from the DEO.

Kara entered James office, “So, apparently I am fighting a robot tomorrow.” She told him once the door was closed.

James furrowed his eyebrows, “Robot? Wait, what kind of robot are we talking about, like a C3PO? Terminator? Roomba? DEO testing out a new toy?” He asked.

Kara turned to face James, “Military, actually. General Lane asked for my help. Even Lucy was there.” She added the part about Lucy being there.

James was surprised, “Whoa! She didn’t recognize you, did she?” He asked.

“Nope! No.” Kara answered quickly.

James looked thoughtful, “So that is what her father is really doing here. Kara, you can say no to this.” He told Kara.

“I can’t. I have to show her…him, that I can be a team player. That my cousin and I can be trusted.” She covered her mistake, hoping that James would not catch what she said.

James slightly smiled at Kara, “Wait, does the robot fight mean that game night is canceled?” He looked forward to their game nights.

“No! No, game night is the last shred of normalcy that remains in our crime stopping, alien hunting, DEO hacking lives. Game night survives it has to.” Kara stated emphatically.

“Okay, Lucy and I will see you there,” James told Kara.

Kara sighed and left James office and she saw Cat in her office with her mother. She hated when Cat’s mother visited she became a raging bitch and took it out on her. Kara was right, Cat did take it out on her and now she is out having drinks with her boss, all because she needed to vent. Kara finally left Noonan’s and had to go face off with Red Fucking Tornado. She watched as the android knocked Lucy out of the way. Kara watched as Lucy was flung like a rag doll and James calling after her.

Kara had enough and went toe to toe with the android, and then he turned into a tornado and went out of sight. Kara gathered Lucy in her arms and flew her to the desert base ignoring General Lane’s commands to put her down. She hated that man with a passion and didn’t understand how he was Lucy and Lois’ father.

Alex patched Lucy up, “Well, nothing is broken.”

“She’s lucky,” J’onn told the general.

Lucy stood up and approached Supergirl, “You saved my life. Thank you.” She couldn’t believe that Supergirl saved her.

Kara nodded, “Of course.” She replied.

General Lane was not so thankful as he lit into Supergirl and the entire DEO. Kara was so angry that it took everything within her to keep her from going the fuck off on this asshole. She was thankful that Hank stepped in when he did because Kara was about to beat him to a bloody pulp.

“Dad! Lay off Supergirl and the rest of them. She saved my life and like Hank said we owe her a thank you and not our contempt. If it wasn’t for her then I would probably be a broken mess right now.” Lucy loved her father but he was out of line. She was not going to let him belittle Supergirl for something that was out of her control.

Kara tried not to smile at Lucy’s defense of her, but it was hard to hold it back. General asshole left, but Lucy stayed behind to talk to her.

“I’m sorry about my dad. He is a real asshole, but he is my dad.” Lucy apologized for her father’s behavior.

Kara uncrossed her arms, “Thank you for the apology, but it should be him and not you. You did nothing wrong.” She reassured Lucy.

Lucy smiled, “I know, but still. Thank you for saving me.” She stood on her tip toes and placed a small kiss on Kara’s cheek.

Kara was about to explode at the close proximity and then, Lucy kissing her on the cheek. She was going into emotional overload, “T-thank you.” She stuttered.

Alex approached Kara as she saw Lucy walk away, “Are you alright, Kara?” She asked.

“Uh, yeah. I mean. Did she just kiss me?” Kara asked trying not to freak out about Lucy Lane kissing her cheek.

“Yeah, she did, Kara.” Alex wanted to make a joke, but she knew it was not the time or place for one.

Kara could still feel her cheek tingling from where Lucy kissed her, “Wow. Her lips are soft.” She wondered if her skin was so soft.

Alex smirked, “Oh, you got it bad, Kara. Go home and try to unwind from your day. I’ll call you later.”

Kara nodded, “Okay.” She turned and left the building. Kara was not thinking of anything else, but the feel of Lucy’s lips on her cheek. Any thoughts of James had gone out the window because Lucy kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy kissed Supergirl! Supergirl is going to have a meltdown.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	4. Games Are Not Just For Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life, school, things. Enjoy the chapter!

Kara flitted around her apartment making sure she had snacks and drinks on deck. She was still on cloud nine after Lucy had kissed her on the cheek, well Supergirl, not her. Kara tried not to overthink about the kiss it was Lucy thanking Supergirl for saving her, but if Kara were honest, she would save Lucy again and again. Kara put a halt to that thought process she’s not supposed to be thinking about saving Lucy. No, she should be focusing on James, but it was hard when Lucy is there. Lucy who has invited her out to dinner and looks so damn good in her military uniform and kissed her on the cheek. She was confused, and the only person she can think of to help her was Alex, but she was sure her sister would tease her.

“Ugh! Why is this so frustrating?” Kara yelled out loud and slammed the popcorn bowl on the coffee table.

A knock on the door provided a welcome distraction from the intrusive thoughts going on in Kara’s head. She took a couple of deep breaths and opened the door to see Winn, Lucy, and James standing at her door. Kara did not expect to see them all standing there at the same time.

“Come on in.” She opened the door further for her friends to enter.

“I brought drinks.” Winn held up two wine bottles.

Kara fiddled with her glasses, “We are going to need a lot of those to get through tonight.” She mumbled under her breath.

Lucy stopped to talk to Kara, “Thank you again, for having me here. I know I’m the new girl and everything, but thank you for including me.” She was beyond ecstatic that Kara had invited her over for game night.

Kara tried her best not to smile like a Cheshire cat, “Not a problem at all. The more, the merrier I say.” She tried not to stare too hard at Lucy, “Make yourself at home.”

Lucy touched Kara’s arm, “Thank you.” She smiled before walking towards James and Winn.

Kara tried not to swoon at the simple action. Lucy kissed her, and now she touched her this was all too much for her. She centered herself and sent a quiet prayer to Rao that she could get through this game night without any issues. They decided to play Taboo with Lucy and James on one team, and Kara was on Winn's team. It was only fair since Lucy and James were whatever they were to each other.

James stood up with his card and looked at Lucy, “Okay! I absolutely hate the texture of this in my mouth.”

“Eggplant!” Lucy called out.

“Yes!” James cheered.

Kara had to keep herself from rolling her eyes at James and Lucy. She didn’t know if she was more annoyed at James or how Lucy was reacting to him.

“Oh! We’ve always wanted to go to this place.” James read the other clue

Lucy lit up, “Machu Picchu! Yes!” She cheered as she got it right.

“Yes! Uh, Leave the gun. Take the cannoli.” James gave the next clue.

“The Godfather! Yes!” Lucy cheered again as she got it right. They knew each other so well

“We had this amazing four hours at this one place in Cabo--.” James red the next card.

Kara tried to keep her cool, and she waved the timer, “Time! Times up!” She called out a little too aggressively.

James sat down next to Lucy as they laughed, “Eleven!”

“Whoo!” Lucy cheered. She looked over at Kara and saw that she looked a little uncomfortable.

“Wow, you guys. You two make a great team.” Kara had to admit they were good together.

Lucy grinned, “It helps when you know your partner.”

Kara did not have a response to that, “Winn, go!” She needed her friend to go so she didn’t have to deal with Lucy and James and their ‘oh so perfect’ relationship. Kara didn’t understand how Lucy could be so into him when it was apparent that she had been sending out mixed signals.

Winn stood up and grabbed a card, “Uh, it’s a creature that has…” He tried to make a gesture, “The things on his arms.

Kara didn’t know what the hell Winn was trying to describe, but it wasn’t something she was familiar with, “I don’t know that one, pass.”

Winn put the card down and chose another one, “Okay, wait. No, I have no idea who or what.” He was drawing a blank.

“Go, go, go.” James was encouraging Winn.

Kara shook her head, “Pass.” She forgot how much Winn sucked at this game. She tried to tune our James and Lucy’s laughter.

Winn was growing flustered as he chose the next card, “Uh, oh! This one is easy! Uh, your cousin Roger Sultenfuss, really likes this guy.” He tried to correct himself.

Kara didn’t want to say, Superman, “Pass.” Ugh, she hated this game with a passion, especially when Winn was her partner.

“Lucy waved the timer and put it on the table, “Time!” She yelled out, “Okay, I really want to know what that was.”

“Oh, don’t,” Kara replied.

Winn had nothing to hide, “It was Superman.” He answered.

Lucy looked at James, “You should have said Jimmy Olsen’s secret boyfriend.” She teased James about his relationship with the superhero.

Everyone started laughing at Lucy’s description of James. Kara wondered if there was more to Clark and Jimmy’s relationship than James had mentioned. They were best friends, sure, but saving the world together was such a couple thing to do.

“I met his little cousin yesterday.” Lucy started in about Supergirl. The hero who saved her, she may have been Superman’s cousin, but there was something about the Kryptonian that drew her to her.

“Wow. You…you did?” Kara stammered over her words.

“Yeah, I wasn’t that impressed.” Lucy started even though she was lying through her teeth.

James looked at Kara who started to fade a little bit at Lucy’s comment. Kara didn’t understand how Lucy could say something like that when she was so appreciative of Supergirl saving her.

Lucy continued, “It’s like when you see a movie star in person, and you’re like, ‘Is that it?’

Kara felt her heart drop in her chest, “Yeah, I guess that’s it.” She tried to hide her defeat.

Lucy looked at James and smirked, “She’s totally not your type.” She told him honestly because Supergirl and Kara were more her type.

Winn looked at Kara, “Why don’t we leave the talk of Superman and Supergirl alone for now and move into the next game.” He held up Jenga, “We’ve got Jenga.” He waved the box around.

Kara was never so thankful for Winn as she was in that moment. Leave it to him to make an awkward situation less awkward.

“I can play some Jenga.” Kara agreed with Winn’s suggestion and mouthed ‘thank you’ to him for his save.

“Are you and Kara an item?” Lucy asked as she watched Winn and Kara’s interactions. They were a little too friendly for her liking.

Kara laughed nervously, “No! No, we are not a thing. Winn is one of my best friends. There are no feelings there.” She was quick to shut that down. Kara liked Winn but only as a friend.

Winn felt hurt by Kara’s reaction, but he knew it was only fair that Kara did not see him as anything more than just a friend, “Yeah, we’re totally best friends.” He agreed.

“I didn’t mean to insinuate anything it’s just the way the two of you act with each other, it gives off a vibe,” Lucy stated her observations. She was happy to know that nothing was going on between Kara and Winn.

James cleared his throat, “We’re all friends here.”

Kara nodded, “That we are.”

Game night was over when the Jenga building was knocked down on the table. Kara was surprised when Lucy volunteered to hang behind to help her clean up. James and Winn had volunteered, but Kara told them to go and she and Lucy could handle it together. Once James and Winn left, Kara and Lucy were alone, and the temperature in the room had changed a little as they cleaned up the glasses off the table.

“Are you alright? You’ve been kind of off since we’ve played Taboo. Did something happen?” Lucy asked as she put the glasses in the open dishwasher.

Kara hoped that Lucy would not ask the question and let it go, “Nothing didn’t happen. I have a lot on my mind right now. It’s nothing pressing.” She lied.

“Are you sure? It didn’t look like it wasn’t pressing. Did I do or say something wrong?” Lucy asked trying to figure out what happened between then and now.

Kara closed the dishwasher, “You didn’t do anything or say anything wrong, Lucy. I am working through some things right now.” She walked away to put some distance between Lucy and herself.

“I’m not going to pressure you, Kara or anything like that, but I will let you know that I am here to listen to you if you need to talk. I like you, Kara and you’ve been great to me since I’ve come to National City. Not many people would be so open to the ex of their best friend.” Lucy wanted to test the water a little bit to see how Kara perceived her.

Kara made a move to sit down on the couch, “I don’t know the history between you and James, but what I gather it had to revolve around his relationship with Superman and your work. It’s difficult to find fault in the scenario. I am confused as to what is going on with the two of you though. It’s obvious that you two still love each other, but what exactly is the point? Are you two going to get back together? Is this some sort of closure for the two of you? You two have been in each other’s orbit since you’ve been here.” She wanted to get to the bottom of everything that was happening. Her feelings were all over the place, and she didn’t know if it was because of Lucy and James or maybe both.

Lucy sighed and sat down next to Kara it’s been a never-ending battle for her, “I love James, and I care about him a great deal. I came here with the intention of getting back together, but now I don’t think that is a possibility anymore.” She answered honestly. Lucy figured it was better, to be honest now and not later.

Kara crinkled her eyebrows, “Why? You love him, and it’s obvious that he still loves and has feelings for you. How is that not a possibility?” She was more confused than she was before.

“There is someone else, kind of, but not really. I really can’t find the words to explain it.” Lucy didn’t want to give too much away.

“Kind of someone else? Either there is, or there isn’t there is no in between.” Kara pointed out.

Lucy knew she was caught, “I don’t want to get into that right now. I am still trying to figure things out with this person. When the time is right, I’ll let you know.” She hoped the answer was enough to satisfy Kara’s curiosity.

“We don’t have to talk about it. Why were you so harsh about meeting Supergirl? I thought she saved you.” Kara asked her feelings were hurt when Lucy said that she was not impressed by Supergirl. The kiss on her cheek said something different, or maybe she read too much into it.

“I didn’t want to come off as a Supergirl fangirl in front of James. He would understand, but I don’t want to hurt his male ego by swooning over Supergirl. I know he did it about Superman, but I don’t want to do that to him about Supergirl. She saved me last night, and it was a Lois and Superman moment. Supergirl flew me to the DEO and stayed until they checked me over. My dad was an ass about it, but I’m not anything like him.” Lucy explained the whole situation about Supergirl.

Kara felt butterflies in her stomach at Lucy’s confession, scratch that, Lucy gave her the whole damn zoo, “I think James would understand. Supergirl is pretty awesome if I must say so myself. You sound like you’re smitten with National City’s superhero.”

Lucy laughed wryly, “If that’s what you call it. Supergirl is probably straight, but it’s also wrong because of the other person in the picture. It’s one big complicated puzzle.” She was not one for complications in her life, but she was having them now. There was James, Kara, and Supergirl.

Kara turned her body, so she was facing Lucy, “It doesn’t have to be complicated. Does the other person show any interest in you? Does Supergirl?” She asked feigning innocence.

“I don’t know if they are interested or not they have a better poker face than I do. I honestly think that they may have a thing for James, but I can’t say for sure. Supergirl checked me out in my uniform, and she looked at me like she wanted to devour me, but other than that, nothing.” Lucy wasn’t going to open up to Kara like she had, but there was something about her that made her want to tell her deepest darkest secrets. She had it so fucking bad.

“That does sound complicated, but in the other person’s defense, they could be trying to figure things out themselves. As far as the crush on James goes, there is really no way to determine if it’s an actual thing or not.” Kara tried to lay out some alternatives to Lucy, and not think about her comment of Supergirl devouring her whole. Lucy wasn’t exactly lying; she thought the woman looked like a whole snack.

“I don’t know what to do. When it comes down to strategic measures, I kick ass, but something like this, not so much.” Lucy admitted a weakness.

Kara smiled gently at Lucy, “Why figure out what you’re going to do? Take it slow and feel the other person out. There is no rush to get to point A to point B it’s about the journey and not the destination. If this person is as wonderful as you think they are, then they probably think the same of you, but doesn’t want to say anything because there is the James factor.” She decided to give Lucy a little something to work with.

Lucy wondered if Kara had figured it out and if she felt the same way she did or was Kara humoring her, “How are you so knowledgeable about matters of the heart?”

Kara smiled and shrugged, “I watched a lot of romantic movies. It’s a thing of mine.”

“It’s a great thing.” Lucy looked at her watch and stood up, “I didn’t realize it was so late. I need to get home I have a busy day tomorrow. Do you think that maybe we could have lunch tomorrow or within the next day or so?” She decided to shoot her shot, again.

“I think that can be arranged. This time, it’s my treat since you paid for dinner.” Kara was all about equality. She stood up with Lucy

Lucy grinned, “I’ll take you up on that offer. Thank you again for tonight, Kara.” She stood on her tip toes and kissed Kara on her cheek.

Kara tried her best not to swoon on the spot, “You’re welcome, Lucy. Let me walk you to the door.” She tried to remain calm.

Lucy walked to the door and put her hand on the handle before turning around, “You kind of remind me of Supergirl.”

“Uh, how?” Kara asked alarmed by Lucy’s observation.

“The eyes, you and Supergirl are the only ones I know with eyes that sparkle like an ocean on a sunny day,” Lucy stated the similarities.

Kara laughed nervously, “I’m sure there are other people out there you haven’t found them yet. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Lucy looked Kara up and down, “I’m looking forward to it.” She opened the door.

“Text me when you get home. You know, to let me know that you made it home safely.” Kara made a simple request.

“I will. Good night, Kara.” Lucy bid Kara a good night before walking away.

Kara sighed as Lucy walked away and as soon as she turned the corner Kara closed the door. She leaned against the door and touched her cheek; it was the same cheek that Lucy had kissed yesterday. Kara could still feel the ghost of Lucy’s lips no one has affected her this way, except for maybe James, but it’s not as strong as what she’s feeling for Lucy.

Kara ran for her phone and called Alex, “I think I’m gay.” That was all that she could say before hanging up the phone. She was gay for Lucy Fucking Lane!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara realizes she's gay for Lucy. What is going to happen now? Lucy is like a bull in a china shop.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	5. Here Comes The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Kara's confession to Alex the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is another chapter! I'm out on winter break, so hopefully, the updates will be a little more frequent.

Kara woke up to the sound of rain on her window pane she loved rainy days, they made her want to stay in bed and curl up while watching Netflix all day. She looked over at her clock and saw she had two hours before she had to be at work, so she decided to take her time getting ready this morning. Kara stretched her muscles and climbed out of the bed to shower and get ready for the day. She was in the middle of brushing her teeth when she realized that she called Alex last night and told her that she might be gay. Kara spit the toothpaste out and shook her head at what she had done. She couldn’t be gay, there was nothing wrong with being gay, but she had a life-size crush on James. Maybe it was just a fleeting feeling because Lucy kissed her not once, but twice. It wasn’t like the kisses made her weak in the knees or made her wonder what it was like to kiss her lips.

Kara shook her head, “No, I like James. He’s the one that I like, not Lucy.” She repeated to herself.

Kara exited the bathroom and was startled to see Alex sitting on the couch, “Alex, what are you doing here?” She asked surprised that her sister was in her apartment.

Alex shrugged, “I don’t know, you tell me. You’re the one who called me last night and told me ‘I think I’m gay’, you’re the one who hung up after that. So, I decided to come over here and ask how did you come to the conclusion that you are gay.” She told Kara why she was there. When she got the call last night and heard Kara’s confession, Alex wondered how Kara came to the conclusion and was able to voice her thoughts out loud.

“It was nothing, Alex. I was overacting about Lucy kissing me again last night. It was a mild panic attack, because you know, it’s Lucy and then there is James. James, who I have a serious crush on, and not Lucy.” Kara rambled nervously.

Alex saw how uncomfortable Kara was about her feelings, “Kara, there is nothing wrong with being gay or queer or Lucysexual. There is no need to put a label on yourself, you are who you are. It’s obvious that Lucy had awaken something in you, but you shouldn’t be afraid of what you’re feeling. It is obvious that you’re feeling something for Lucy, but you feel something for James. It may be confusing, but you have to be honest with yourself.” She advised her sister the best way she knew how. It was easier to tell Kara, then to admit that she liked girls herself.

Kara flopped down on her bed like a starfish, “Rao, this is difficult. I like James, he’s the bee’s knees, but Lucy there is something about her that I can’t put my finger on. She may seem like a hard ass, but she is so much more. We talked last night, and she told me that she came back to try and patch things up with James, but she doesn’t want to do that anymore, because there is someone else.” She looked over at Alex trying to gauge her reaction.

Alex got off the couch and made her way over to Kara’s bed, “That means that she isn’t going to be in the way of you and James. There you go, Kara. She is out of your way because of someone else. That’s great right?” She asked excitedly.

Kara frowned, “I don’t know, Alex.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? You will have James.” Alex tried to help Kara out the best way she knew how.

Kara sighed, “What if I don’t want James anymore? I find myself thinking about Lucy more than him, and I’ve gone out with Lucy once, and we will be having lunch again soon. James and I only have time at CatCo and game night. I’m so confused if I’ve never felt this way about a woman before.” She was being honest with herself and Alex.

Alex didn’t know what to say to that since she was having conflicting feelings herself, “That is something you have to puzzle out Kara. I can’t make the decision for you, but I think in your gut you know the answer, but you’re afraid to acknowledge it. Lucy likes you, Kara and she is sure as hell taken with Supergirl. You’ll choose right when the time is right.” She reassured Kara.

Kara gasped, “Speaking of Supergirl, Lucy told me last night that I look like Supergirl. She said that our eyes sparkle like the ocean on a sunny day. Do you think that she knows?” She asked.

“I’m sorry, she said what?” Alex had to make sure that she heard Kara correctly.

Kara nodded, “Yes, she said that me and Supergirl have the same eyes. It’s like she’s been studying me or something.”

Alex laughed lowly, “Those glasses are not a good disguise, Kara. Maybe she doesn’t know that you are Supergirl and she was making a guess. I wouldn’t read any more into it right now. If she asks then tell her the truth, if not, then tell her when you’re ready.” She suggested for the time being.

“You’re right. I’ll take it as it comes and go from there.” Kara decided to follow Alex’s advice.

“That’s all you can do. What did it take for you to realize that you may be gay? Was it something that you knew or was it because Lucy brought it out of you?” Alex asked for her own piece of mind.

Kara shrugged, “I always found women attractive on Krypton it was not a big thing. Love is love and people found themselves attracted to the same sex. No one looked down or judged people for their life choices. I had a best friend back on Krypton and I found myself attracted to her, but I kept it to myself because I didn’t understand it. Then when I got to this planet, it was so different, and same-sex relationships were treated like and abomination. I don’t know if I’m gay or just gay for Lucy. Why do you ask?” She asked her sister. Alex’s questions were very specific.

“No reason. I was just curious that’s all.” Alex answered vaguely.

Kara was not going to let it go, “You asked for a reason, Alex. Do you have feelings for someone of the same sex?” She asked gently.

Alex pressed her lips together, “I—I don’t know. I’m still questioning.” She finally admitted out loud.

“We’re both in the same boat. Take your advice and use it on yourself. Is the person you feel something for Vasquez?” Kara asked point blank.

“Uh, yeah, possibly. How did you figure it out?” Alex got up and started pacing back and forth.

Kara smirked, “I know you, Alex. You and Vasquez have been spending a crazy amount of time together, you look at her like you look at your gun. Also, Vasquez looks at you with hearts in her eyes. She’s a living emoji.” She lay out her evidence.

Alex sighed, “Guilty as charged. I try to deny it, but it’s hard especially when it’s in your face. It’s like you and Lucy. Mom is probably going to blame me for your liking Lucy.” She knew that her mom would find a way to blame her for Kara being into girls.

“She’s not going to blame you, Alex. You’re not responsible for who I fall for or don’t fall for. It’s okay for you to like Vasquez like that, if it makes you happy, then be happy. Do something for you for once.” Kara encouraged her sister, “I gotta get ready for work before Cat fires me.” She got off the bed, “Think about what I said.” She kissed Alex on the cheek.

Alex sighed, “It’s easy for you to say. What are the odds that two sisters are gay?” She asked.

Kara shrugged, “They may be a lot greater than you think. Go, pick up coffee for you and Vasquez. Have a good day.” She ushered Alex to the door.

“You too, Kara. Don’t try to swoon too hard if you see Lucy today.” Alex teased.

“I don’t swoon.” Kara protested.

Alex smirked, “You swoon. You did it the other night when Lucy kissed you on the cheek. I guess it is true, every Super needs a Lane. Pretty soon, you and Lucy will be going on double dates with Lois and Clark. It will be one big love fest.” She couldn’t help herself.

Kara opened the door and pushed Alex out of it, “Goodbye, Alex.” She closed the door in her sisters face.

Kara sighed and went about getting ready for work she was thankful for super speed and her gift of flight. She stopped by Noonan’s and got Cat’s coffee and a latte and sticky bun for herself. Kara made it to work with time to spare.

“You are cutting it late, Kara.” Winn greeted Kara.

“It was a late night,” Kara answered as she dropped the mail and the drinks on her desk.

Winn smirked, “Really? What did you and Lucy get up to last night?” He asked with a smirk.

“Nothing! We talked about a lot of things and we are us supposed to be meeting up for lunch either today or sometime this week, it’s no big deal.” Kara brushed it off, “Miss. Grant is here.”

“It’s still creepy how you can do that,” Winn told her before moving to his desk.

Cat Grant stepped out of the elevator, “Let’s take a meeting, Keir-ah my coffee, stat!” She commanded her assistant.

Kara reached for the coffee and her note pad, “I got your coffee right here, Miss. Grant.” She handed her boss the cup of coffee.

Cat took a sip, “It’s a lot better than usual. Is there whole milk in this?” She asked her assistant.

Kara shook her head, “No, it’s almond, they were all out of soy.” She explained.

“Almond is not a half bad, good choice, Keirah.” Cat put the cup on her desk.

Kara sighed to herself, “It’s Kara.”

“First order of business we have a new member of our team our own counsel, Lucy Lane. She will be serving CatCo for the foreseeable future.” Cat announced the newest addition to the team. She was happy to have the better Lane on her team. No, she was not bitter that Lois had Clark.

Lucy waved, “Hi everyone.”

Kara’s mouth nearly dropped she wondered when did this happen. She wondered if that is why Lucy had been hanging around and not because of James. That would explain a few things, but she knew that Lucy would have a lot more ‘splainin to do.

“Second order of business, I will be taking a vacation starting tomorrow. I will be gone for two weeks, but that does not mean that I will be out of the loop. I have eyes and ears everywhere. I have appointed James Olsen to run things in my stead.” Cat made her second announcement.

Kara was not expecting that either, again she was left wondering when did all this happen? It’s only been a few days and all of this was set in motion. She would have to ask James about this because he made no mention of it.

“Alright, that is everything you’re all dismissed. Keirah, you stay behind.” Cat dismissed everyone else.

Kara wondered why she had to stay behind, yes she was her assistant, but it was still weird, “You wanted me to stay behind, Miss. Grant?” She asked while nervously playing with her glasses.

Cat smirked, “Oh, Keirah, you need to be a little bit more careful with your leering. Is it James or Lucy?” She asked knowingly.

“I’m not leering and it’s neither. James and I are good friends the same as me and Lucy are. There is nothing there.” Kara vehemently denied.

“I have eyes, Keirah and they do not deceive me. You have to figure out who it is you want you can’t have your cake and eat it too.” Cat had advised her protégé.

Kara played with the sleeve of her shirt out of nervousness, “What would you do if you were in my situation?” She asked usually, Cat would give her the best advice even when unprompted.

“I would play the field, but that would get old pretty quickly. If I were in your situation I would go for the girl. James may be tall, dark, and muscular but Lucy is more your style. I think the fairer sex is her style to but what do I know?” Cat hoped she pointed Kara in the right direction, because Lord knows she needed the help, “Make sure all my appointments are switched to when I come back, and if Madeline Albright calls while I’m gone, tell her that I will have to reschedule dinner for another time.”

Kara wrote the task down on her notepad, “I’ll take care of it right away, Miss. Grant.” She turned and left Cat’s office and went back to her desk. After she finished taking care of Cat’s schedule she made her way over towards James office but she saw Lucy in there instead and it looked like they were having an intense conversation. Kara was debating on if she should use her super hearing or let them have their private conversation. She decided to listen in to see what was being said between James and Lucy.

“I don’t think this is going to work between us, James,” Lucy told him straight up.

James looked confused, “What do you mean? I thought you came back so we could work things out and give it another try.” He didn’t understand what changed.

Lucy stood her ground, “Things changed James, I got a job here at CatCo with you, and I realized that we’ve grown apart. Our lives are going in separate directions and we both want different things. I love you, James and I always will, but I love myself more.” She may or may not have watched ‘Sex and The City.’

Kara tried not to laugh at Lucy’s partial use of a line that Samantha had said to her fiancé in Sex and The City. She stifled her laughter as she tried to hear the rest of the conversation.

“I respect your decision, Lucy. It’s for the best.” James couldn’t fight Lucy’s decision, and he knew that Lucy had a point about them growing apart.

“We may not have worked out as a couple, but we will always be friends,” Lucy told him.

Kara tried not to cringe at Lucy’s words they were harsh. That is not something you say to someone whose heart you just stepped on and crushed.  She felt bad for James and Lucy both the whole situation sucked all the way around.

“Yeah, we will. I forgot to tell you, Welcome to CatCo. I’m sure you’re going to like it here.” James was trying to be the best her could be.

Lucy smiled, “It’s going to be a new adventure that’s for sure, but I am ready for it. So, let’s discuss the big elephant in the room.” She wanted to bring up Kara and try to figure out James feelings about her.

“Uh, what elephant is that?” James asked confused. He didn’t know there was a subject they were avoiding.

“Kara. I know that you are into her, I’ve known since the beginning. You could try to hide it, but there was no denying that you feel something for her.” Lucy spelled it out for him.

James laughed nervously, “There is nothing there. I care for Kara as a friend nothing more, nothing less. I could say the same thing about you, Lucy.” He called her out just like she did him.

Lucy crossed her arms and schooled her features, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kara has been nothing but a good friend to me since I’ve gotten here. There are no feelings there or whatever you’re insinuating. I like Kara she is a great woman and it’s nice to have another female in my life after being surrounded by a bunch of men in the military.” She couldn’t believe James was accusing her, but then again, it was the truth.

“It seems as if it is more than that. You and Kara text each other, have lunch together, and let’s not forget after game night when you stayed behind. You like her like that.” James put his observations out there about Lucy and Kara’s relationship.

Kara’s mouth dropped at James accusation. They did not text all the time and they only had lunch together one time, along with dinner. And their time after game night was spent discussing Lucy’s confusing feelings.

“Hello pot, meet Kettle. Just admit that you have more than friendly feelings for Kara.” Lucy decided not to play the game anymore.

James sat down on his desk, “If you could admit the same thing, Lucy.” He challenged her.

Kara held her breath as James issued the challenge to Lucy. She knew this was a private conversation, but she couldn’t help but not listen. This was like a badly acted telenovela that she had come across one day.

“Well, then. I guess you and I are at a stalemate here.” James answered he was not going to admit his feelings for Kara.

Lucy relented, “I guess we are.” She knew this argument was pointless.

James laughed at how he and Lucy were acting, “I can’t believe we’re actually having a discussion about Kara and feelings. I thought this was supposed to be about us.” He tried not to laugh again.

Lucy couldn’t help but laugh with him, “I was not expecting the conversation to go this way. If you don’t have feelings for Kara, then what about Supergirl? I mean she is the same species of alien as your secret boyfriend.” It didn’t hurt to try.

“It’s complicated where Supergirl is concerned,” James answered honestly.

Lucy nodded, “I guess that makes sense.”

Kara decided that she had enough eaves dropping on Lucy and James conversation. The relationship had sunk like the Titanic. Kara should be happy or doing a dance of joy, but all she could feel was sadness. Kara’s computer chimed with a message from Clark she replied back and closed the chat when she saw Lucy approaching her desk.

“Hey, Kara. Are you busy?” Lucy asked nervously.

Kara shook her head, “Nope, not busy at all. Answering some emails and rearranging all of Miss. Grant’s meetings. What’s up?” She asked casually and not in the ‘I heard your conversation with James’ way.

“Lunch. I figured that we should have it today, you know, so you could give me the intel on working for CatCo.” Lucy didn’t want to wait any longer.

“Yeah, we can have lunch. I know this cute little bistro off of Main Street it’s not Noonan’s but the food is really good.” Kara suggested the café that she and Alex had been to once or twice.

Lucy smiled, “That sounds like a good idea. I need some new places to frequent in the city since this is going to be my home.” She smiled.

Kara felt the butterflies in her stomach intensified at the sight of Lucy’s smile, “We could talk about when you got hired by Cat. This is new information to me.”

“Yeah, me too. I came in to talk to James, Cat called me this morning and offered me a job as her corporate lawyer, and I accepted. I needed something to do here after I told my dad last night to shove his job up his ass, and I was staying here.” Lucy told Kara the whole story.

Kara couldn’t contain her excitement, “That’s great news. I know your father was livid.”

“That was an understatement,” Lucy replied.

“Keirah, if you and Lucy are going to stand there and I talk…I suggest you use this time to show her around the office and where she is going to be.” Cat called from her office.

Kara stood up, “Well, you heard Miss Grant, I will give you the tour.” She walked around her desk.

Lucy fell in step with Kara, “Show me the way, wise one.” She joked to hide her nervousness.

Kara walked towards the elevator, “I am pretty sure that your office is going to be on the fourth floor with the rest of the legal team. There are a few dicks up there, but they are nice, to me at least.” She pressed the button to the call the elevator.

The elevator stopped, and doors opened, and they both stepped on together, and Kara pushed the button for the fourth floor. The elevator doors closed giving them privacy as they take the ride to the legal department.

“I saw you and James having a pretty intense conversation in his office. Is everything okay?” Kara asked.

“Uh yeah, we were discussing our relationship or lack thereof, we came to an understanding. So, here we are.” Lucy answered vaguely.

“I hope the decision was for the best for both of you.” Kara didn’t know what else to say to Lucy’s response. The elevator stopped, and the doors opened.

“Hey, Kara.” Alyson greeted her.

“Hey, Kara.” David greeted her.

Kara waved, “Hi, guys. I’m bringing you your newest member, Lucy Lane.” She stepped out of the elevator with Lucy.

Alyson smiled, “We’ve been waiting to meet her. She’s been all everyone could talk about today. I’m Alyson, and this is David.” She introduced herself to Lucy.

Lucy smiled and nodded, “Hi, Alyson and David. I look forward to working with you two.”

David smiled, “Likewise.”

Kara cleared her throat, “I’ll show you to your office. Or where your office will be.” She pointed to the right of the elevator.

Kara gave Lucy the tour of the fourth floor and showed her where her would be. They made their way to the third floor, where marketing and editing were. She was delighted that Lucy was staying in National City for good and working at CatCo. She didn’t know how it was going to work out with the three of them working together, but it was going to prove to be rather interesting.

“You’re all set with the tour. If you have any questions or need help, then you can ask me and I’ll be more than happy to help.” Kara offered her services.

“I appreciate that Kara.” She reached out to touch Kara’s hair, “You have a little something in your hair.” Lucy pulled out a piece of lint.

Kara tried her best not to panic, “I guess it must have fell from the ceiling or something.” She guessed, “Thank you.”

Lucy blew the lint away, “Any time. It’s close to lunch time. Do you think Cat will let you leave early?” She asked.

“If I am going to get lunch, then I can leave early. I’ll meet you at the elevator in five.” Kara gave Lucy a time frame.

“I’ll be waiting.” Lucy agreed.

Kara took a couple of calming breaths and walked towards Cat’s office, “I’m going to go get lunch. Do you want me to pick up your usual?” She asked her boss.

Cat looked up from her folder, “No, Keirah. I’ll have Winn pick up my lunch, you go and entertain the beautiful Miss. Lane.” She couldn’t help the smile that was playing on her lips.

“Thank you, Miss. Grant.” Kara thanked her boss and was about to leave her office.

“Oh, and Keirah?” Cat called her assistant.

Kara turned around, “Yes, Miss. Grant?”

“Be the lighthouse,” Cat told her cryptically.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “A lighthouse? I don’t understand Miss. Grant.” She was confused by the analogy.

Cat scoffed, “Help guide Lucy to the right place. Shine bright and all that other good stuff.” She waved Kara off.

Kara shook her head and went to grab her purse and her phone. She was going to have lunch with Lucy and enjoy every minute of it. They left the building and the clouds had disappeared and revealed the sun. Kara knew the rest of her day was going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Lucy, and James are officially donezo, but that doesn't mean it will be smooth sailing for Kara and Lucy.
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	6. Supergirl Never Catches A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch continues and dinner plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is still reading this story we are now getting into the thick of things with Lucy and Kara. James is getting phased out of the equation where Lucy and Kara are concerned.
> 
> Also, forgive the grammatical errors, it's almost 1:30 am, and my eyes are tired. I did as much correcting as I could. I'll go back and edit later.

Lunch with Lucy was just as wonderful as dinner with Lucy, Kara found herself at east around the other woman, and she was even able to keep her ever-changing emotions under check. She would unpack them later, right now she wanted to enjoy the easy banter between the two of them. Kara was charmed by Lucy’s laugh and how she was a stark contrast from the major that she was in the army. Kara could find herself falling for Lucy if given the chance, but she stopped that thought when Lucy had asked her about her relationship with James.

“What’s going on between you and Jimmy? You two seem to have a little bit of mutual pining going on.” Lucy decided to feel out Kara and her thoughts towards Jimmy. If she ever wanted a chance with Kara she needed to make sure there was no one else involved.

Kara did not know how to answer that question, “I honestly couldn’t tell you, Lucy. There is a little something there, but it doesn’t compare to what I am coming to realize about someone else. Why are you asking me about James?” She asked trying not to betray her nervousness.

Lucy put her fork down and pushed her plate out of the way, “I’m not one to beat around the bush, Kara. I like you, you’re a great woman, down to earth, and someone that I can be myself around. I know it’s weird since I am Jimmy’s ex, and you’re his friend or whatever. I ask because I don’t want to step into someone else’s playing field, and steal their girl.” She put all her cards on the table.

Kara’s eyes nearly popped out of her head at Lucy’s bluntness, “I—I, wow,” Is all that Kara could manage to get out.

Lucy smirked, “Was it too much for you to take in?” She reached for her glass of iced tea with a satisfied grin.

“I…I was not expecting those words to come out of your mouth, Lucy. I like you, and I think you’re a wonderful woman, who has a smile that could make anyone go weak in the knees, and…,” Kara trailed off when she saw Lucy staring at her.

“Tell me how you really feel, Kara.” Lucy couldn’t help herself.

Kara could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and her neck, “What I’m trying to say is, you’re a wonderful woman, Lucy and I like you. I want to get to know you more. As far as feelings for James go, I can’t put my finger on them. I care about him a great deal but in light of new feelings…I don’t like him like that. I thought I did, but things change.” She tried to articulate her words, but words were hard.

Lucy was not expecting that answer but she would roll with it, “That’s good to hear, Kara. What new feelings are you experiencing?” She asked intrigued by Kara’s answer.

Kara tried not to shift under Lucy’s intense gaze, “I can’t put my finger on it right now, but they are there.” She answered nervously, but was saved by the bell when her phone started chiming. Kara saw it was a message from Alex, “I really hate to cut lunch short, but I gotta go take care of something.” She got up from the table and ran, but she came back and put money on the table.

“I’ll talk to you later.” Kara placed a kiss on Lucy’s cheek and bolted out of the café.

After saving people from a burning building and helping the fire department put out the fire Kara flew to the DEO to talk to Alex. Lucy confessed feeling and she kind of admitted feelings for Lucy and Kara found herself confused. As soon as she flew into the building, Alex and Vasquez broke apart. Kara brushed it off she had her own issues to deal with at the moment, namely Lucy Lane.

“Supergirl, hey.” Alex tried to be casual

Kara smirked, “Alex, Agent Vasquez, I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” She was going to have so much fun.

“Not at all, Supergirl.” Vasquez turned around and went back to doing work on the computer.

Kara looked at Alex, “Where’s the big guy?” She looked around for Hank but did not see him around.

“Taking care of DEO business. How did it go with the fire?” Alex asked hoping to take the heat off of herself and Vasquez. She walked towards the training room.

Kara smiled, “It went great and the fire department were so thankful. No one was hurt and I was able to keep the building from falling. Go me!” She replied excitedly following behind Alex.

Alex thought her sister was like an oversized puppy, “Good for you, Supergirl. I didn’t mean to interrupt your lunch with Lucy. How did Lunch go with Lucy?” She apologized for interrupting Kara’s bonding time with her crush.

“I completely bailed on her, Alex. The fire couldn’t have happened at the worst time. We were in the middle of talking about feelings, and then you text me. What even?!” Kara paced back and forth in the training room.

Alex was mildly amused, “You’ll tell Lucy that you had to help me with something. I am sure she will understand. Now, tell me about these feelings.” She was not going to let Kara get off that quickly.

“I hope she buys that. I have a feeling that she is not going to buy into whatever it is I tell her. With James it’s easy because he already knows, but with Lucy I have to lie. I don’t want to lie to her, Alex.” Kara liked Lucy and she did not want to lie to her.

Alex shrugged, “Then tell Lucy the truth. That you’re Supergirl. It’s already clear that she has the hots for Supergirl, so why not tell her who you are so you two can be together without a lie between you.”

“Easier said than done. Anyway, she told me that she likes me like that. She asked if there was anything going on between me and James. She didn’t want to be ‘Miss Steal Your Girl’.” Kara used air quotes.

Alex covered her mouth to try and stifle a laugh, “At least Lucy is bold about her intentions. How does that make you feel?” She knew the line was overused, but Kara needed the push.

“Way different from James. Lucy is upfront with what she wants and is going after what she wants, which is me. I also feel guilty because I don’t feel like I used to about James. Those feelings are for Lucy. I know I am still trying to come to terms with my sexual awakening, but Lucy makes me feel things. I get nervous around her, she gives me butterflies and I may or may not have had a dream or two about her.” Kara continued pacing her cape flowing behind her.

Alex didn’t understand what the problem was it was evident that Kara had made her choice, “Then let go of James and keep him as a friend and go for Lucy. It’s her who has you questioning and feeling all the feelings. I’m not the best person to give you relationship advice but listen to your heart. The heart wants what it wants, and you can deny it, but it will always be there. James makes you smile, but Lucy has you smiling brighter than the sun.” Alex decided to give her sister a little push.

Kara stopped pacing and faced her sister, “She does. I gotta get back to the office and explain things to Lucy. If Miss. Grant sees Lucy and not me; then she will know something is up. I’ll talk to you later, Alex.” She rushed and flew out of the building.

Kara landed on the roof of CatCo and took the elevator down to the 4th floor in hopes to find Lucy there. She stepped off the elevator and searched for Lucy who was in her office she steeled her nerves and knocked on the open the door that had her nameplate on it.

Lucy looked up from doing paperwork and smiled, “Come in, Kara. I was wondering if you would come seek me out. You left in such a hurry that we didn’t even finish our conversation.” She was more than a little disappointment that Kara had left so soon.

Kara blushed, “I’m sorry, Alex needed my help with some crisis she is going through. I think she is starting to realize that she is into Vasquez as more than just a friend. I was doing the sister thing.” She lied.

Lucy smiled, “I guess you’re going to have to make it up to me.” She loved seeing Kara all flustered.

Kara bit her lip, “I guess I do. Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? We can have uninterrupted time together.” She asked shyly.

“I’ll let you know by the end of the day. I have a lot of paperwork to complete for Cat.” Lucy decided to have a little fun with Kara.

“I’ll uh, let you get to it.” Kara excused herself from Lucy’s office. She got on the elevator and made her way down to her department floor. As soon as the doors opened she saw James and her mood changed a little.

“Hey, Kara. I was looking for you.” James laughed nervously.

Kara’s eyebrows raised, “You were? Is there something wrong?” She asked trying not to be affected by James’ smile.

James chuckled, “I wanted to see if you would like to go out for dinner and a movie tonight. It will give us a chance to uh, talk without any doom on our doorstep.” He was nervous as hell, but he had to try.

“I’m sorry, James, but Lucy and I have plans for tonight. Maybe, some other time.” Kara saw James smile fade.

“It’s not a problem, Kara. We can do it some other time. Enjoy your night with Lucy.” James cut his losses and made his way to the elevator.

Kara sighed heavily and made her way to her desk and sat down she had a nice lunch with Lucy. Saved people from a burning building and had a nice talk with Alex. And tonight, she is going to have dinner with Lucy. She needed to find something simple to cook or they would be eating out tonight. Kara realized how that sound and started blushing.

“What has you over here blushing? I take it your lunch with Lucy was good.” Winn approached Kara’s desk.

Kara played with her necklace, “Something like that. It was interrupted, but we are going to have dinner tonight at my place, hopefully.”

“Why hopefully?” Winn asked.

Kara sighed, “Lucy said she would let me know at the end of the day.” She answered.

Winn snickered, “She is keeping you in suspense. She is so coming over tonight. Lucy is into you in a major way.” He whispered.

“No way! No, she’s not.” Kara vehemently denied.

“Oh yes, she is, Kara Danvers.” Winn reiterated his statement, “She’s had her eyes on you from the beginning.” He teased.

Kara could feel her blush returning, “You’re seeing things, Winn.”

“Whatever, Kara. You’ll see for yourself. I guess James is no longer a blip on your radar.” Winn made an observation.

“I wouldn’t say that. I mean we can be friends but as far as romantic feelings go they’re not there, not when I’m hanging out with Lucy. It’s wrong.” Kara denied her feelings for James which were almost nonexistent.

Winn shook his head, “You got yourself a messy triangle there, Kara. I know you’ll make the right choice.” He told her.

“Geez, thanks, Winn,” Kara replied sarcastically.

The rest of Kara’s day went by in a breeze she was able to avoid James for the rest of her shift. Cat was officially on vacation, and the office let out a collective sigh of relief. Kara was about to leave when Lucy stopped her.

“I would like to come over tonight for dinner.” Lucy felt that Kara had waited long enough.

Kara played with her glasses nervously, “That’s great. Do you want to come over tonight around 6:30, maybe we could cook together?” She suggested cooking together so that way they could come up with the menu together.

“I don’t mind at all. Anything particular on the menu?” Lucy asked.

Kara was half tempted to blurt out ‘you’ but decided against it, “I was thinking maybe Italian.” She said the first thing that came to her mind.

Lucy grinned, “Italian it is. I know how to make this delicious Margherita pizza. You’ll love it.”

“I’m sure I will. I’ll see you around 6:30.” Kara told Lucy as she stepped on the elevator. Once the doors were closed Kara sighed in relief. She was in way over her head.

As soon as Kara was at the bus stop she pulled out her phone and called Alex, “Alex! Lucy is coming over for dinner tonight. We’re going to cook together. I need an Italian dish to make that’s not spaghetti.” She rushed out.

“Whoa, calm thy tits, Kara.” Alex knew that Kara was worked up.

Kara took a few deep breaths, “Thy tits are calm. So, can you think of something? Lucy mentioned making Margherita pizza. So, I need to make something that would complement that.” She didn’t know what would go well with pizza.

“You can do a salad to go along with it or maybe an appetizer, then make tiramisu for dessert. I think that would be perfect for the two of you to make together.” Alex threw some suggestions out there. She was not a cook herself so she threw out what she could think of at the moment.

“Great, that sounds good. I have to stop by the store and pick up the ingredients for the salad and tiramisu. I hope this works out well.” Kara wanted tonight to go well.

Alex chuckled, “Trust me it will. I will even go to say by the end of the night, you and Lucy will be making out on the couch while drinking a glass of red and watching some black and white movie on television. I call it now.” She had to have a little fun with Kara.

Kara blushed, “You are horrible, Alex. I’m getting on the bus. I’ll talk to you later, oh and you can go ahead and stop playing coy with Vasquez. She’s into you just as much as you are into her.” She told Alex and then hung up the phone. Two can play that game.

Kara got off at the shop close to her apartment and she went shopping for the ingredients she needed for the salad, which she decided to do a Caprese salad and the ingredients for tiramisu. If she is going to go through with it, then she is going to do it right. After a trip to the store Kara looked at the time and saw she had an hour before Lucy got there so she went to take a shower, wash her hair, and change into something simple. Kara looked at herself in the mirror and was satisfied with the skirt and shirt combo she had put together. She hoped that Lucy liked it, Kara pulled her hair into a ponytail and made sure she put her glasses on the last thing she wanted was to give her identity away, yet.

After some time, there was a knock at the door and Kara’s heart felt as if it was going to leap out of her chest. She waited for another knock to come before she answered the door. A soft knock came a few seconds later and Kara opened up the door. Her mouth dropped when she saw Lucy in a pair of black leggings, and a blue dress over them. If Kara wasn’t gay before she is sure as hell gay now.

“Lucy, come in.” She opened the door wider for her to enter.

Lucy handed Kara a bottle of wine, “You look good, Kara. This is a cabernet sauvignon and it it’s too strong I have a bottle of merlot in the bag.” She held up another bag.

Kara took the bottle of wine and helped Maggie with her bags, “That works for me. I was getting ready to prepare the Caprese salad to go with our pizza, and then I thought we could finish up dinner with tiramisu.” She placed the bags on the island table.

“I like the sound of that. Nothing finishes off a meal like a really good dessert.” Lucy remarked as she brushed past Kara.

Kara felt goosebumps on her skin, “I uh, yeah. Do you want to open a bottle of wine while we cook?” She asked unable to find a comeback.

“Of course.” Lucy agreed. She had to admit she liked the effect she was having on Kara.

Kara grabbed two wine glasses and the bottle opener and poured the red liquid into the glasses, “Let’s get started with dinner.” She handed a glass to Lucy.

Lucy took the glass from Kara making sure that her fingers brushed Kara’s, “Let’s.” She took a sip of wine.

Kara was going to spontaneously combust, “Cheers.” She took a small drink of the wine. It wouldn’t have any effect on her, but Lucy didn’t need to know that.

Kara and Lucy got started on the Caprese salad working in tandem with each other. The salad was prepared and put in the refrigerator to chill while they made the pizza.

“The sauce is made from real tomatoes and seasonings that you can't get from the jar. That’s not real marinara sauce.” Lucy explained as she began putting fresh tomatoes in a pot.

“Are we making the crust as well?” Kara asked.

Lucy shook her head, “No, we are using crust from Trader Joes. If we made the crust, then we will have flour all over your kitchen, and that is hell to clean up.” She tried and failed spectacularly.

Kara shrugged, “You’re the chef. What do you need me to do?” She asked her blue eyes trained on Lucy.

“You can stir the sauce for me and tell me if any other seasonings needed to be added.” Lucy directed Kara on what to do next.

“Yes, ma’am.” Kara saluted and went to the stove.

Lucy decided to have a little fun, “Don’t call me ma’am unless you’re going to be down on your knees worshipping me.” She replied.

Kara nearly broke the spoon she was stirring with, “Krispy Kreme, Lucy. Don’t say that to me.” She wouldn’t be opposed to that.

Lucy laughed, “Oh, you are too easy, Kara. Don’t ever change.”

Kara knew she was probably as red as the tomato sauce, “I’m not easy.” She pouted.

“Oh yes, you are.” Lucy took the spoon from Kara and brought it up to her lips, “Have a taste.”

Kara took a small taste of the sauce, “It tastes good.” She grinned.

Lucy shook her head, “I’m glad that you like it. It’s time to put it on the crust.” She backed down not wanting to scare Kara off.

“Right, the crust.” Kara shook her head of any thoughts that she was having.

They worked together again to create the pizza, and Kara found herself enjoying cooking with Lucy. She wasn’t the best cook in the world, but she was opened to learning new things. The smell of Lucy’s perfume took over her senses it was light and floral it reminded her of a flower that used to bloom on Krypton.

“We wait for it to bake. Now, let’s work on the tiramisu it’s one of the richest desserts there is. Do you have espresso?” Lucy asked.

Kara nodded, “I do.”

Again, they worked together to make dessert and it didn’t take as long as Kara thought it would. Dessert was done and so was the pizza. Kara set the table and Lucy lit the candles the two women sat down at the table and ate their salad and their pizza. Kara learned a little more about Lucy, her childhood growing up and her relationship with Lois. Kara in turn told Lucy a highly edited version of her childhood and her relationship with Alex. Everything seemed to be going great with dinner and it was time for dessert. Instead of an individual plate, Kara put a piece of the cake on a plate for her and Lucy to share.

“Is this okay?” Kara asked.

Lucy’s eyes darkened under the candlelight, “This is more than okay, Kara.” She had no problem with sharing at all.

Kara smiled, “Good.” She couldn’t believe how things went from zero to sixty in such a short time.

“We did a good job with dinner if I must say so myself.” Lucy complimented the dinner and teamwork.

“I agree. We should work together again sometime.” Kara licked her fork.

Lucy licked her lips and reached for her glass of wine, “I think we do. This time we do it at my place. It’s not fair that you always have the home team advantage.” She wanted to even the playing field.

“Not a problem with me. I want to see your place. It’s only fair since you’ve seen where I live.” Kara joked.

“If you’re not busy this weekend, then you can come over. We can spend the day together with you showing me around the city, followed by dinner and a movie at my place.” Lucy extended the offer to Kara to come over to hers.

Kara smiled enigmatically, “I would like that very much.” She could do this. There were sirens going off in the background and her smile faded.

“What’s the matter, Kara?” Lucy asked in confusion.

Kara sighed, “I remembered that I didn’t reschedule one of Cat’s appointments for tomorrow. Do you mind if I run to CatCo right quick to take care of it?” She asked trying to come up with a lie.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, “Yeah, if you really gotta go, then go ahead and do what you gotta do.” She didn’t want Kara to lose her job.

Kara got up, “Thank you, Lucy. I’ll be right back.” She bolted out the door and went to go take care of business. Why couldn’t she have one night without hell breaking loose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	7. Are You Going to Stay The Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes back from saving National City and finds Lucy asleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Feliz Ano Nuevo! Happy Early Three Kings Day (if you celebrate it).
> 
> I want to take the time out to say, thank you. Thank you for giving this story a chance, thank you for reading, thank you for commenting, thank you for the bookmarks, thank you for the kudos, and thank you for the subscription. It means a lot and makes me want to continue writing.
> 
> School has started back up for me, so I don't know how often I will update, but I will try not to make you wait too long between updates.

Kara opened her apartment door and stepped inside of her apartment. The dishes were cleaned, and the food was put away. She could hear Lucy’s heartbeat and her breathing coming from the couch. Kara didn’t have the heart to wake her, but she knew Lucy couldn’t sleep on the sofa in her clothes. So, being the chivalrous woman that she was Kara gently roused Lucy from her sleep.

“Kara? What time is it?” Lucy asked sleepily.

“It’s late. You fell asleep on the couch. It’s too late for you to go home, I’ll give you some clothes to sleep in, and if you want you can sleep in the bed with me or I can take the couch.” Kara suggested.

Lucy rubbed her eyes, “You can sleep in the bed with me, Kara.” She agreed still half sleep.

“I’ll get you some clothes to sleep in.” Kara had told Lucy before heading to her drawer and pulling out a pair of sleep shorts and Alex’s old Stanford t-shirt, “Here you go, Lucy.” She hands the clothes to Lucy.

Lucy took the clothes, “Thank you, Kara.” She got off the couch and made her way towards the bathroom.

Kara took the decorative pillows off the bed and pulled the covers back. She followed it up by turning the lights off in the kitchen and living room area leaving the lamp on near the bed. Kara didn’t want Lucy to trip over anything in the dark. She was nervous because she was sleeping in the bed with Lucy the woman she had feelings for her, and vice versa. Kara will have to treat this as if she was sleeping with Alex.

“Where can I put my clothes?” Lucy asked as she came out of the bathroom.

Kara pointed to the bench at the end of her bed, “You can put them there.”

Lucy put the clothes on the bench, “Oh, I need to charge my phone.” She remembered that her phone was at thirty-five percent.

Kara had chargers galore she knew that Lucy had an iPhone, so she gave her an iPhone charger, “Here you go. You can charge your phone.” Kara handed the charger to Lucy.

Lucy chuckled, “You have everything.” She joked as she plugged the charger into the outlet and the other part into her phone.

Kara smiled sheepishly, “When your friends have different types of phone you have to have options.” She answered.

“Ever the girl scout. I like it.” Lucy smirked before she made her way back towards the bed. She was nervous to be sharing a bed with Kara. Lucy was going to make the most of this and treat it as if she was having a sleepover with a friend. A friend that she wanted nothing more than to hold and kiss.

Kara got in the bed and watched as Lucy slipped in the bed with her, but she was at the edge of the bed, “You can move closer, Lucy. I don’t bite or have cooties.” She joked to ease the tension.

Lucy laughed nervously, “Oh, I know.” She moved closer to the middle feeling a little relieved.

Kara turned out the light, “Good night, Lucy.”

“Good night, Kara,” Lucy replied before drifting off to sleep.

Kara woke up to Lucy holding her in a koala grip something she was not used to experiencing. She needed to get up and tried to pry Lucy’s arm from around her, but Lucy held on tighter.

“Lucy? It’s time to get up.” Kara tried to rouse Lucy

“Just five more minutes,” Lucy mumbled before letting go of Kara and turning over.

Kara chuckled to herself and got out of the bed. She learned that Lucy is not a morning person despite being in the army. Kara went to the bathroom and pulled out a fresh unopened toothbrush for Lucy, along with a washcloth and towel. When she exited the bathroom, she saw Lucy sitting up in the bed looking confused.

“Morning, sleepy head.” Kara greeted Lucy.

Lucy rubbed her eyes, “I can’t believe I fell asleep last night. I don’t remember changing into these clothes.” She blinked owlishly at Kara.

Kara tried to hide her smile, “You were pretty out of it last night when I came home from CatCo.” She replied.

“Did you get everything taken care of?” Lucy asked recalling the events from the night before.

Kara nodded, “I did, and everything is right in the world. There's a toothbrush and washcloth in the bathroom for you. I have an endless supply of spare toothbrushes for when people sleep over. Would you like some coffee?” She asked making her way towards the kitchen.

Lucy found Kara’s nervousness endearing, “Coffee would be good.” She agreed as she got out of bed. Lucy loved how caring and attentive Kara was to people it was another reason why she was attracted to Kara.

Kara turned on the coffee machine to make coffee for her and Lucy. She even toasted some bagels to go along with the coffee.

“I feel a little bit better, and now I have to head home and shower. Do you mind if I wear your clothes home?” Lucy asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

Kara put the bagels and two coffee mugs on the island, “Yeah. They look better on you.”

Lucy smiled, “Thank you, Kara. I’ll get these back to you.” She reached for a mug filled with the nectar of the gods, “Thank you.”

Kara spread some cream cheese on her bagel, “Not a problem. What time are you required to report for duty?” She asked.

Lucy reached for a bagel, “9:30, so that gives me time to go home, take a shower and get to work. What about you? Cat is gone for two weeks, so what is your schedule like?” She asked.

“Just because Cat is on vacation doesn’t mean that I get to slack off. James is pretty competent, and I’m sure he wouldn’t have an issue with me going in late.” Kara munched on her bagel.

“I guess that makes sense. These bagels are delicious.” Lucy loved the way they taste.

“They are everything bagels from Einstein Brothers Bagels. They make the best bagels. I’ll take you there while I give you the tour.” Kara had suggested to Lucy. Einstein Bagels were a guilty pleasure of hers.

“You’re cheating on Noonan’s sticky buns. I never thought you would do that, Kara. I am shocked!” Lucy feigned outrage at Kara’s betrayal of Noonan’s.

Kara laughed, “I like to frequent other places to compare.” She defended herself.

Lucy finished her bagel, “Relax; you don’t have to defend yourself to me. I really need to get going so I can get changed and head to work. Thank you for letting me stay over and for breakfast.” She stood up from the island table.

“Not a problem. It was nice having you here with me having breakfast.” Kara stammered out.

“I get it, Kara. I’ll see you at work later?” Lucy asked with uncertainty.

Kara nodded, “I’ll be there. Let me walk you to the door.”

Lucy gathered her phone, her purse and the bag that Kara had somehow procured to put her clothes in, “Thank you, Kara, for everything. I owe you one.”

“I’ll come to collect,” Kara told Lucy as she opened the door.

Lucy smiled, “I’ll see you later, Kara.” She walked out the door making sure to brush up against Kara lightly.

Kara blushed, “Yeah, later.” She watched as Lucy walked down the hallway and turned the corner. Kara closed the door and squealed inside of her empty apartment. Lucy had spent the night in her apartment, slept in her bed, and had on her clothes. She wanted to call Alex, but she had to get ready for work.

Kara entered CatCo with her usual morning latte and a sticky bun. She was immediately greeted by Winn, “Hey, Winn.”

“You’re unusually sunny today. Did you have a good night last night?” Winn asked as he fell into step with Kara.

Kara couldn’t contain her smile, “It was a great night! Lucy came over, we fixed dinner together, I had to handle Supergirl business, and she stayed over. So, yeah it was a good night.” She couldn’t keep it to herself.

Winn wiggled his eyebrows, “Dinner, spending the night that’s at least third date material. So, what is going on between you and our dear, Miss. Lane?” He asked.

Kara put her stuff on her desk, “We’re friends, Winn. Why do two women having dinner and sleeping over have to be more than it is? You and James stayed over before, and there was nothing wrong with that.” She tried to point out the double standard.

“Hey, Kara. Hey, Winn.” Lucy greeted Kara and Winn.

“Hey, Lucy. I heard you and Kara had dinner last night.” Winn stated unprompted.

Lucy chuckled, “We did, and it was a great dinner.” She did enjoy dinner last night.

Winn put his hands in his pockets, “It’s good that you and Kara are getting along so well. What is James going to say?”

Kara shrugged, “It doesn’t matter. I like Lucy, and Lucy likes me, we are friends, and if James has a problem with it, then it’s on him.” She answered.

“If James has a problem with what?” James asked as he approached the group.

Lucy cleared her throat, “A problem with Kara and me being friends. Most people would find it weird that their ex is friends with their friends.” She explained.

“I’m not petty. I’m glad that you and Kara are friends she had mentioned that she needed more female friends.” James stated he wasn’t an asshole.

“Right. I hope you’re not going to interrupt Kara’s evening, now that you are acting CEO in Cat’s stead. She had to leave last night to rearrange Cat’s schedule.” Lucy looked pointedly at James.

James was confused, “I’m sorry, what?” He asked.

“Yeah, apparently Kara forgot to rearrange a meeting of Cat’s,” Lucy stated again.

“Oh, that. I wouldn’t do that to Kara. She has to have her downtime, but you know the job of an assistant is never done. I will try and have her take care of things during business hours.” James recovered quickly.

Winn cleared his throat, “Kara is Cat’s, right-hand woman. You’ll learn that as time goes by. I’m going to go back to my desk.” He hurried back over to his desk and sat down.

“I have to prepare for this morning’s meeting. I’ll see you two in my office shortly.” James walked into his temporary office.

Lucy looked at Kara, “That wasn’t at all weird. Is there something going on that I should know about?” She wondered about all three of their reactions. Lucy felt as if there was an inside joke going on between them.

Kara played with her glasses, “No, we have a lot of inside jokes between us. You’ll learn that in time.” She denied and tried her best to brush it off.

Lucy was a little skeptical but decided to let it go for now, “I hope one day to be a part of these inside jokes.” She knew it was going to take time, but she hoped that Kara would learn to confide in her.

“You will be, Lucy. James, Winn and I have been friends forever, but you and I are just getting started.” Kara tried to appease Lucy.

“I like the sound of that,” Lucy replied never taking her eyes away from Kara’s.

James cleared his throat, “All essential employees it’s time for our weekly meeting.” He announced.

“Our moment is over.” Kara quipped before grabbing her notepad and walking into Cat’s office.

The meeting followed the usual agenda: coming up with new stories, trying to update the image and so forth. The same talking points that Cat made, but one thing that caught Kara’s attention was the focus on Supergirl. Apparently, Cat had made it her life’s mission to get the scoop on Supergirl, and Kara felt a little uneasy about this.

“Kara, could you stay behind for a moment?” James asked Kara after the meeting was over.

Kara looked around, “Yeah. What’s up?”

“Are you okay? I mean about?” James asked vaguely.

Kara sighed, “Not really. I mean, how am I going to give an interview?” She asked.

“You don’t have to; you know? No one is pressuring you.” James reminded Kara.

“Yeah I know, but it’s hard to say no to Cat Grant. What if it slips that I am related to Superman? Alex will have a fit, and I know Hank would probably have my ass. I’ll have to think about it some more and get back to you.” Kara had told James, “Are you sure you’re okay with Lucy and me being friends?”

“Yeah, I’m fine with it, Kara. Lucy and I didn’t work out, but that doesn’t mean the two of you can’t be friends. Do you want to go out for lunch sometime? I mean if you’re not doing something with Lucy?” James knew that he didn’t have a chance with Kara anymore, but they were still friends.

Kara smiled, “Yeah, we can have lunch sometime. Let me know when and we can have lunch.” She told him before leaving the office.

The rest of the day progressed and drama free which she was thankful for the reprieve. She communicated with Clark over messenger about doing the interview, and he told her to go with what she feels is right. “Thanks a lot, Clark.” She whispered to herself.

“Supergirl, come in, there is a bank robbery in progress at National City Bank, possible hostages.” Alex’s voice boomed through her comms.

“Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!” Kara cursed to herself before making a mad dash upstairs and went to save the day.

After successfully rescuing hostages and taking down bank robbers, Kara flew into the DEO to give an update on what happened.

“Good job, Supergirl.” Hank gave Supergirl her props.

Kara smiled, “Thanks, sir.”

“Good save Supergirl. You are really making a name for yourself.” Alex greeted her sister.

Kara beamed, “I am trying to save the city one day at a time.” She replied.

Alex looked at her sister, “You are surprisingly giddy today. I take it that you and Lucy had a good time yesterday.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“We made dinner, had dessert. I saved the day, and Lucy stayed the night.” Kara mentioned casually.

Alex put her hand up, “Wait? Did you say that Lucy spent the night?” She asked surprised at Kara’s casual admission.

“Yeah, I came back, and she was asleep on the couch. I woke her up gave her pajamas, and we slept in the same bed. Don’t look at me like that.” Kara looked at Alex who had her mouth agape.

“I’m not looking at you in no way, Kara. Lucy slept over at your apartment, and you’re not freaking out?” Alex wondered how Kara could be so calm. Vasquez slept over, and she nearly freaked the fuck out.

Kara shrugged, “Am I supposed to freak out? Am I handling this all wrong?” She asked her sister.

“N—no, you are handling this a little too well. What about James? Your crush on him?” Alex asked.

“I see him as a friend. There are no feelings there.” Kara was quick to point out. She didn’t have any romantic feelings towards James her feelings were more friendly if anything.

Alex was proud of her sister if it was only that easy for her, “I’m proud of you, Kara. Does that mean that you and Lucy will be a thing?” She wanted to know where Kara and Lucy were headed.

Kara shrugged, “We’ll see. We are getting to know each other and see where we go from there. I don’t want to rush into anything quickly, plus there is the whole Supergirl secret. I’m going to have to tell her eventually. There are only so many excuses I can come up with to explain my sudden disappearances. She’s already suspicious.” She answered the question.

“If you and Lucy are still in the getting to know you phase, then wait to tell her. If and when the two of you get serious, then you can tell her.” Alex gave Kara the solution, but it was up to her to figure out what she wanted to do in regards to Lucy.

“Ugh!” Kara sighed in frustration. How did her life suddenly become so complicated?

Alex chuckled, “Welcome to the world of relationships, Kara. Don’t you think you should get back to work before Lucy notices that you’re missing?” She loved talking to her sister, but she did have a day job.

Kara looked at her watch, “I gotta go.” She flew out of the building. Kara felt a little better after talking to Alex. Now she had to puzzle out how and when she is going to tell Lucy that she was Supergirl. It was easier with James because he knew Superman, but with Lucy, it’s a different story. Kara would take Alex’s advice and tell Lucy that she was Supergirl when the time was right. Right now, Kara wanted to have fun getting to know Lucy Lane and worry about Supergirl later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lucy spent the night together :-)
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	8. It's The Weekend (Baby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time, I know! I hit writer's block, so I worked on the other story to try and revitalize my creative juices. It worked because I am coming with all of the SuperLane goodness in this chapter.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who supports this story!
> 
> Onward!

The weekend arrived and Kara was excited about spending it with Lucy. Kara had made a list of places off the beaten path to take Lucy to for their excursion. Alex had told her to keep it simple and casual which she planned to do. Kara had went back and forth about telling Lucy she was Supergirl but she decided to wait a little longer before telling her. It was easy to tell James and Winn because they are her best friends, well James already knew, thanks to Clark. Lucy is different they were getting to know each other and she wanted to give it time before telling Lucy the truth.

Kara had sent a quick text to Lucy that she was on her way over to her apartment. She was a little nervous because it was the first time she would be staying at Lucy’s place. Kara hoped that nothing pressing happened while she was with Lucy. Kara pulled into Lucy’s apartment complex and found a parking spot. She sent a quick text to Lucy and entered the building with her overnight bag. She had invited Alex over to help calm her down about staying with Lucy and told her to think of it as a sleepover. Kara decided to think of it as that and if more happens, then it happens.

Kara had found Lucy’s apartment with relative ease and knocked on the door. She didn’t have to wait long because as soon as she knocked the door opened to reveal Lucy in a black tank top and a pair of sweat pants. ‘Oh my, Rao!’ ran through Kara’s head as she tried not to stare at Lucy’s arms.

“Kara, right on time. Come on in.” Lucy opened the door wider for Kara to enter. She hoped that she didn’t show how nervous she was feeling. Yes, she had spent the night with Kara, but the whole weekend was different. Lucy was preparing herself mentally for their weekend staycation.

Kara smiled, “That’s me, always on time.” She replied entering the apartment.

Lucy closed the door behind Kara, “That is true. Hopefully, you will not disappear this weekend. You make it a habit of disappearing at the most interesting times.” She realized how she must have sound, “It’s not like I’m stalking you or anything.”

Kara laughed at how cute Lucy was in that moment. She was used to Lucy being articulate, but hearing her ramble made her so much hotter, “I get what you’re saying, Lucy. I will not disappear out of your sight.” She hoped she didn’t jinx their weekend.

Lucy smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, let me show you around the place and you can get settled. I hope you don’t sharing a bed with me. I don’t have a guest room.” She mentioned right away. They had shared a bed together at Kara’s, but she didn’t know if Kara wanted to share a bed this time around.

Kara had no problem sharing a bed with Lucy the last time they shared a bed it felt nice, “I don’t mind sharing a bed with you. I liked it.” She admitted.

Lucy felt relieved, “There is the kitchen.” She pointed to the left, “and here is the dining area” She showed Kara.

Kara followed behind Lucy learning the layout of her apartment. Lucy had a one-bedroom apartment instead of a loft apartment like she had, “You have a very nice apartment, Lucy. You have an actual room.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t do a loft apartment.” Lucy led Kara into the bedroom, “And last but not least, my bedroom.” She led Kara into the most private area of her apartment.

Kara tried not to blush as she entered Lucy’s bedroom she noticed that the furniture was black with silver trimmings, and the bed had four columns on it. There was a flat screen television mounted on the wall above a medium sized entertainment center. Kara spied DVD’s a cable box and even a PlayStation console. She didn’t take Lucy as a gamer it was an interesting tidbit to learn.

“You can set your bag over there next to the chest of drawers. Think of this as your home away from home.” Lucy extended the same offer that Kara had offered her.

Kara grinned, “Thank you, Lucy.” She put her bag in the corner, “So, what would you like to do today? I can show you the zoo or maybe the pier.” A rumble of thunder went off outside of the window. That put a damper on the plans Kara had made.

Lucy smirked, “Looks like it’ll be neither. How about we spend the evening in, and do what you had planned today tomorrow and Sunday. We can order in food and watch Netflix and chill.”

Kara raised an eyebrow, “Chill?” She asked teasingly.

“Yeah, you know, relaxing eating snacks. You know chilling without the actual chilling.” Lucy tried to explain what she meant by chill.

Kara giggled, “You are off the charts adorable. I know what you meant, Lucy.” She hoped that it relieved Lucy of her nervousness.

Lucy blushed, “I don’t want there to be a misunderstanding.” The thunder rumbled outside, and the lightning flashed across the sky.

“There is no misunderstanding. As long as we are together that is all that matters.” Kara reassured Lucy that it was going to be okay.

“Right,” Lucy replied nervously. She was usually good at this, but now that they were alone on her turf she was a little uncertain.

Kara looked around, “Do you want to order some lunch and watch something on Netflix or play twenty questions?” She came up with a suggestion that was relatively easy and didn’t require any innuendos.

Lucy liked the sound of that, “It will give us a chance to get to know more about each other. We seem to be doing things differently these days, but it shakes it up a little bit.” She walked past Kara.

Kara caught a whiff of Lucy’s shampoo, “Expect the unexpected is what I like to say.” She followed behind Lucy.

Lucy was inclined to agree and went into the kitchen to grab her phone, “Are you in the mood for something particular? We have pizza, Chinese, Thai, Applebee’s, Chili’s, and a few other places that deliver.” She asked while scrolling through Grub Hub.

“Chinese is fine. I usually get the fried rice and potstickers.” Kara told Lucy what she usually ordered.

“Chinese it is.” Lucy pulled up the local Chinese restaurant and started an order. She ordered a little bit of everything and paid for it, “The food will be here in forty-five minutes.”

Kara sat down on the couch, “That gives us time to get started on twenty questions. I’m sure we will be done before the food arrives.” She had a feeling that they were going to run through twenty questions.

Lucy sat down on the couch next to Kara, “Who says we need to stop at twenty?” She grinned.

“Do you want to go first or do you want me to go first?” Kara asked.

“You can go first,” This would give Lucy a chance to think of some good questions to ask Kara.

Kara thought for a moment, “Have you ever kissed a girl?” She asked.

“I have kissed a girl, several girls, actually,” Lucy answered without hesitation. Kissing girls was something that she loved doing.

Kara was not surprised, “I’m sure you liked it. Your turn.”

Lucy had the perfect question, “Have you ever been attracted to a woman?” She asked.

“Yes, I have,” Kara answered she found herself attracted to Lucy.

“Interesting. Your turn,” Lucy pointed to Kara.

Kara had to think for a moment, “What is your biggest fear?” She asked.

“Dying alone,” Lucy answered quickly.

Kara didn’t have a fear of dying alone, but she had a fear of being left alone. Being abandoned by not only your parents, but your cousin too does things to a girl, “I think that is a big fear of everyone’s.”

“Do you like James?” Lucy asked straight out.

Kara laughed nervously, “Like him how? As a friend?” She asked.

“In whatever way you feel.” Lucy elaborated. She hoped that Kara said she only liked James as a friend.

Kara knew she couldn’t lie, “I like him as a friend. There was a time when I had a crush on him, but it went away. Our relationship works better as friends.” She answered honestly.

Lucy didn’t have to worry about James standing in the way, “It’s good that you came to that realization. I realized that we work better as friends, and getting back together would be a disaster.”

Kara’s heart started to beat a million times faster in her chest, “Do you have your sights set on someone else?” She asked quickly.

Lucy smirked, “I do have my sights set on someone else. I’m taking my time though. I don’t want to spook them or run them off, so I am going to remain friendly. I hope they pick up on the clues.” She answered cheekily.

Kara nodded, “That makes sense I guess.”

“Do you have your sights set on someone?” Lucy asked the same question.

Kara blushed crimson, “I do, but like you. I am taking my time since I have to figure some things out, but if they make a move, I’ll be ready. I think.” She answered cryptically.

“Good answer.” Lucy had the all clear to try and pursue Kara.

Lucy decided to step it up a little bit, “When was the last time you masturbated?” She asked.

Kara was not expecting that question, “Last night.” She answered sheepishly.

“What did you think about while you were masturbating?” Lucy decided to ask another question.

“No! You do not get to ask another question. It’s my turn.” Kara pointed out.

Lucy scoffed, “That is my next question, just so you know.” She was not going to let it go.

Kara decided to catch Lucy off guard, “Have you ever had sex with a woman?” She asked confidently.

“Yes on a couple of occasions,” Lucy answered with nothing to hide. She had no shame in sleeping with a woman.

Kara’s eyes widened at Lucy’s revelation, “That’s hot.” She let the words fall from her mouth.

“I’m glad you think so. What do you think about when you masturbate?” Lucy asked going back to her original question. She wanted to see Kara squirm a little bit.

Kara tried not to wiggle in her seat, “I think about someone that I like, and being sexual with them. What else do people think about when they get themselves off?” She asked.

Lucy shrugged, “Different things I guess. I didn’t picture you as the type to pleasure yourself. You seem to be too pure to do something like that. I learned something new about you, Kara Danvers.” She smiled like a cat who ate the canary.

“I have needs like everyone else. What is your relationship like with Lois?” Kara decided to go back to a safe topic to avoid the low down tingling that she felt between her legs.

Lucy sighed quietly, “Our relationship was not the best over the past few years. She started dating Superman, and well it didn’t sit right with me. Thanks to my dad drilling into my head that my sister was a disgrace to the family by dating an alien. My dad wasn’t too thrilled about me dating James either, since her consorted with Superman. We are slowly starting to repair our relationship. What about you and Alex? Were you two always so close?” She asked.

“No, when I first came to live with them we fought constantly. She had a lot of responsibility put on her to look after me. When her dad died things went to hell and she blamed me for his death. Then something happened that brought us together, and we’ve been close ever since.” She answered the question.

There was a knock at the door, and Kara was thankful for the reprieve. She was surprised at the line of questioning. A simple question and answer game turned to something sexual and quite enjoyable. Kara saw Lucy in a whole new light, and it was interesting to say the most, but she liked it.

“I come bringing food.” Lucy put the bags on the coffee table.

Kara looked at the bags, “Are you planning on feeding an army?” She asked.

Lucy shook her head, “Nope, just us. We can eat some now and eat some later if we get hungry. It saves us the trouble of ordering out again, and cooking.” She used logic.

“I like the sound of that. Where are your plates?” Kara asked as she got off the couch.

Lucy began taking the cartons out of the bags, “I have paper plates in the left cabinet by the stove. There are also plastic forks in there too.” She directed Kara where to go.

Kara opened the cabinet and pulled out two paper plates and two plastic forks, “Got em,” She put them on the coffee table.

“What would you like to drink?” Lucy asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

“Wine if you have it. We can be classy while eating our food.” Kara suggested.

Lucy pulled out a bottle of wine from her wine rack, “I like the sound of that. I hope red is okay with you.” She popped the cork on the wine and grabbed two wine glasses from the cabinet.

Kara had no preference since wine did not affect her, “Red is fine with me. I think it goes well with Chinese.”

“I like the way you think,” Lucy put the wine bottle and glasses down on the table.

Kara helped Lucy open the food containers and fixed her plate the food smelled delicious, and she was ready to eat. The second breakfast she had today had worn off leaving her famished. They ate while watching some documentary about a serial killer on Netflix. Kara found it fascinating, but also a little strange how someone could go around killing people with no remorse.

“Wow, you can look in his eyes and see that he does not have a soul.” Kara pointed to the man on television.

Lucy chuckled, “They don’t have a soul. You should so some research on Charles Manson and you will see what a soulless man looks like. There are women out there who romanticize these men. It’s disgusting.” She didn’t understand why women found these men hot.

“It’s disturbing.” Kara did not like the idea at all.

Lucy chuckled, “You are one of the sane ones.” She looked over at Kara.

“Is anyone truly sane?” Kara asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t know. That is a question for psychologists.” Lucy replied.

They finished lunch and continued watching the documentary. Kara noticed how close they were sitting to each other. She could smell Lucy’s shampoo and her hear beating in her chest. It may be creepy to some people, but to Kara it brought her a kind of comfort. The documentary ended and they watched this movie called ‘Bound’. Kara had never seen it before, but she found it very intriguing.

“Have you seen this movie before?” Kara asked not taking her eyes off the screen.

“I’ve seen it quite a few times. Is this your first time watching this movie?” Lucy asked.

Kara cleared her throat, “Uh, yeah. It’s interesting to see how the mobster’s wife is lusting after the carpenter.” She thought it was an interesting take on women and women attracted to women.

Lucy rolled her eyes, “How could she not lust after her? Look at how hot she is. I mean, a woman with a tool belt is sexy.” She couldn’t help herself.

Kara reached for her glass of wine, “I will not deny that.” She agreed before finishing off the wine in her glass.

“What’s the matter, Kara? Does watching two women get it on with me make you uncomfortable?” Lucy asked having entirely too much fun.

“No!” Kara squeaked out. She has watched movies with her friends, and she was fine. Now that she is watching _this_ movie with Lucy it’s a different game all together. Kara asked herself so many questions. Is she attracted to Lucy? Hell yes! Anyone with eyes and who was living and breathing would be attracted to Lucy. Is she sexually attracted to Lucy? The answer again was hell yes! Ever since they spent the night together Kara couldn’t help herself.

Lucy wasn’t buying what Kara was selling, “I think you are. Your cheeks have a little red tint to them. It’s okay, Kara.” She wanted to reassure Kara that everything was alright.

Kara swallowed, “I’m fine, honestly. This movie is a cinematic piece of excellence.” She couldn’t believe she said that.

“Yes, it is. I think everyone had some kind of gay awakening with this movie. If they said they didn’t, then they are lying to themselves.” Lucy decided to test the water a little bit, but not by much.

Kara scoff, “Some people live in denial.” She thought about Alex.

“Are you one of those people, Kara?” Lucy asked out of curiosity.

Kara poured herself another glass of wine, “Uh, no. I can admit that I am attracted to the fairer sex.” Sexuality was not a huge issue on Krypton. Love was love and people were free to love whomever they want without fear of persecution.

“Are you attracted to me?” Lucy asked.

Kara felt as if the room was closing in on her. She hoped that she was subtle about her attraction to Lucy. There could not be any attraction there, “I can’t confirm or deny.” She answered diplomatically.

Lucy picked up her wine glass with a sultry smirk, “I take that as a yes, but I am not going to press you on it. I am attracted to you, Kara. James realized that when we were having one of our many discussions about where we were going. I denied it, but he could see right through me.” She admitted.

“Is he okay with it?” Kara asked.

Lucy shrugged, “Don’t know and don’t really care. We’re exes and who I am attracted to and who he is attracted to is no business of mine.” She finished her wine.

“Even if it’s the same person?” Kara asked.

Lucy chuckled, “Even if it is the same person. I like to think I have the home court advantage, but I am going to take my time.” She reached out and trailed a finger along Kara’s well-toned arm.

Kara was not one to feel the elements, but she was pretty sure she the room just went up a few degrees, “There is nothing wrong with taking your time.” The movie was over, and Kara was thankful.

Lucy backed off a little bit to let Kara digest what she had just told her, “Want to watch a comedy next? I think we may need it after watching a movie.” She didn’t want to scare Kara off.

“Yeah, yeah. I mean, a comedy would be good. Everyone loves a good comedy. Alex hates comedies for some reason. She is more action than comedy.” Kara rambled.

“When can I meet the infamous Alex?” Lucy asked.

Kara felt a little relief at the topic change, “The next time we have a game night. I can have Alex drop by so you can meet her.” She answered.

Lucy smiled, “I like the sound of that. I’m meeting the family.” She joked.

Kara laughed nervously, “Yeah, you are. You’ll be integrated into my life before you know it.” She quipped.

“I don’t have a problem with that.” Lucy had no problem at all.

“That’s good to know. What comedy are we going to watch?” Kara asked.

Lucy handed the remote to Kara, “You choose, and I will watch.”

Kara took the remote and scrolled to through the selections until she landed on ‘Too Wong Foo.’ She was this with Winn and James, and it was hilarious.

“To Wong Foo? You can never go wrong with that movie.” Lucy liked the movie, but she wasn’t going to let just anyone know. She told Kara because she felt comfortable with her and knew that she would be a great keeper of secrets.

They settled on the movie, and Kara felt herself relax enough to lay back on the couch and watch the movie. The storm was raging outside, but it couldn’t compete with the storm that was raging inside. Kara wanted Lucy there was no denying that, but she wondered if Lucy would still want her after she reveals her secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is holding nothing back. Kara has got her a live one.
> 
> Next time on Case of The Ex: Lucy and Kara spend the day in National City. And trouble brews on the horizon.
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~Nayanna Rivergron ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there ya have it! A work in progress. So, let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


End file.
